Missing Love
by gilmoreluver2007
Summary: It's been a year since Rory graduated from Yale. Rory is happy to be back in Stars Hollow, but something is missing. She sometimes feels empty. She thought she was homesick, but that was only half of it. Will she be too late? ROGAN chapter 19 is UP!
1. Look Who's Back!

"**Missing Love"**

**Chapter 1**

Welcome to the New England town of Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Founded in 1779 with a population of 9,973 it is a small town full of colorful characters with big personalities.

In Stars Hollow, everyone knows everyone else, because it is hard _n_ot to know everyone in a town _that_ small. Miss Patty is in her dance studio saying, "1,2,3,4,1, hands in the air girls, not in your noses! You're ballerinas for goodness sakes!" Kirk was doing something that no one can ever even begin to try to explain. And Luke was in his diner serving coffee to costumers. It has been a year since Rory Gilmore graduated from Yale University and left Connecticut to go work on the Barak Obama campaign.

Lorelai Gilmore is walking down the street to Luke's Diner just like every morning before work.

"Lucas!" Lorelai sang.

"Hey. You want coffee?" Luke asked.

"Uh. Hello? Do you know who you are talking to? That is a ridiculous question considering how long you've known me." Lorelai replied sitting down shocked.

"Right. Sorry," he replied going to get coffee. "Here's your coffee," he said handing a cup of coffee to her.

"Thank you my dear," She took a sip, "Oh, I love coffee. Especially your coffee. I'm telling you, you have a talent for making coffee."

"Well I figured you thought that. I mean considering you tell me that almost every day."

"Well it's true. Hey, guess what? Rory's coming home today! She should actually be here any minute now." Lorelai said looking out the windows.

"Wow, really? That's great. You must be pretty excited."

"I am. Do you ever get that feeling like you are so happy, you just can't help but smile?"

"Yes actually. When I look at you." Luke said looking into her eyes.

"Oh, Luke, that's so sweet," she leaned over the counter and kissed him. "I feel like Augustus Gloop when he saw the chocolate river. Like I can't get enough. Just not the falling in part though," Lorelai started to laugh.

"Right." Luke said a little confused.

"_Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_." She told him.

"Oh, that makes more sense now. Thank you."

"No Problem."

At that moment Sookie, Michel, Miss Patty, Babette, Kirk, Lulu, Taylor, Lane and

Zach walked in.

"Where is she?" Lane asked franticly.

"Is she here yet?" Sookie asked finishing Lane's question.

"No, she's not. But she should be soon." Lorelai replied.

"Oh, good. We didn't miss it. I've been waiting so long. I didn't even sleep last night." Babette said.

"Neither did I," Lorelai replied and got up and walked over to the crowd.

That was when Rory walked into Luke's Diner. She was smiling, but when she realized no one noticed she walked in, she got a mischievous look on her face. Luke noticed her and was about to say something but Rory nodded her head for him not to. She wanted to see how long it would take for someone to realize she was there. She sat down at the counter and hugged Luke. He handed her a cup of his famously good coffee that she had been having cravings for the past year and took a long drink. She turned around on the barstool and her and Luke got a good laugh out of what was going on.

Finally after what seemed like forever, but was only about a minute, Lane, her best friend in the entire world, noticed her and said, "Rory! Oh my god! You're here! I didn't notice you come in!" while giving her a big hug.

"Obviously," Rory laughed.

"Rory. My darling daughter. It's been so long," Lorelai said in a voice that made her sound about twenty years older. "My, my, you look just like you did 20 years ago. I missed you so much."

"Haha, Mom. Very funny," Rory said sarcastically.

"I know wasn't it? But seriously Rory, I missed you a lot, kid."

"I missed you too, Mom." Her and Lorelai hugged. "I actually missed all of you," Rory said turning to everyone else. "It felt like a part of me was missing."

"You really missed all of us?" asked Kirk.

"Of course," Rory said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you even missed Taylor?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"Yes mom, I even missed Taylor, believe it or not," Rory said trying to contain her laughter even though it wasn't quite working as well as she hoped.

Taylor of course didn't find this very funny, but he just decided to let it go, considering the circumstances. "Who wants ice cream?" Taylor asked the girls.

"Oh, Taylor, that's sweet but I just kind of want to go home, unpack, take a shower, and go to sleep. How about tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Sure," Taylor replied and walked out of Luke's and back to his shop next door.

"You coming mom?" Rory asked.

Lorelai eyed Rory thinking that something was wrong. Why she thought this, she didn't know, but she knew her daughter and she always trusted her gut, it was hardly ever wrong. And she thought maybe she shouldn't grill her daughter in public, just in case. I mean she didn't know what it was about, but she had a feeling it would take cookie dough with a side of movie to fix it. Even though it seemed like longer, it only took about two seconds for all of that to go through her mind, and she answered, "Yeah. Of course I'm coming. Lets go." They walked out and said goodbye to everyone and that they would see them later. The question was, how much later?


	2. The Explanation

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who reviewed!!

Curley-Q: thank you! I told my friends and they thought it was hilarious!

Jeremy Shane: Thank you so much! I love to get compliments!

skylove: thank you!!!!

CorkyGilmore: interesting in a good way or bad way? Hmm. Intriguing.

hellishorse: thank you so much. The next chapters will be better though. (Hopefully!)

Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And to everyone who read it and didn't review, I hoped you liked it!!!! I told myself that if I got at least 5 reviews I would update. And I did so here's the update.

This chapter is mainly Rory's and Lorelai's conversation. It's mainly about Rory's feelings about Logan.

And don't expect for me to update this quickly all the time. But anyway on with the chapter! Here's the new chapter and I hope you like it! Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 2**

Rory and Lorelai had just ordered pizza and were picking out a movie. Or at least trying to. Lorelai was going through movies while Rory sat on the couch and not saying anything.

"Okay, so I was thinking, since we haven't had a movie night in, well, a year, maybe we should watch a classic." Lorelai began. "So how about- Rory? Rory?" Lorelai waved her hand in front of her face and when she finally got her attention, she said, "Hey! Welcome back to life on planet Earth. How does it feel?" At Rory's confused expression, she said "Just a joke. Geez. What's on your mind hon?" she asked while sitting next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom. It's just, I've had a lot on my mind the last couple of weeks."

"Oh. Well hon, you know I'm always here for you. Now spill." Lorelai said getting comfortable on the couch.

"But what about a movie?" Rory asked motioning to the piles of movies Lorelai got out.

"It can wait, this is way more important. And besides, the pizza isn't here yet so come on kid, what's on your mind?" Lorelai asked looking a little concerned at Rory.

"Well when I was still on the campaign, I realized that I felt empty. I thought it was because I was homesick from Stars Hollow, and it was it. But only part of it. You see, I thought it was that I was away from home and you and Luke and Lane-"

"And Taylor?" Lorelai interrupted sarcastically.

"Mom this is serious!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I can see that this is really bugging you. So I'm sorry, go ahead. I wont interrupt any more."

"Ok, well as I was saying, I thought that I was feeling like that because I was away from home and my friends and family. But then I remembered I've been feeling like this since graduation. Right after I watched Logan walk away. Only it's worse now after this year."

"Oh, hon. I'm so sorry. But he's gone. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"I think there is something I can do, mom. I can go to San Francisco and talk to him!" Rory said happily.

"I don't know kid. I mean you broke each other's hearts." Lorelai told her matter-of-factly.

"I know but if he misses me as much as I miss him, then every thing will be okay."

"Yeah, but hon, what if he doesn't forgive you, or he's already moved on? You'll be just as heart broken, possibly even worse. And I don't want that to happen to you." Lorelai said concerned.

"Mom, I don't think he's moved on."

"Why not? I mean he's not a monk or anything. Or he might be now. But-"

"Mom, I know how much he loved me. And I saw how he's looked at me: with love and desire. That doesn't just go away. Even if you are a monk." 

"Okay, maybe you're right. But you never know."

"Yes, I know that. That's why I have to go to San Francisco. If I don't, I'll never know if he still loves me or not." Rory fought.

"I don't know hon. Don't you think it will be weird to see him and pour your heart out to him after this long?" 

"Of course it will be weird. But the longer I wait, the more weird it will get. So that's why I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What?! Rory, are you serious? I mean it's kind of sudden isn't it? Do you even have a ticket? Or his address?"

"Yes, mom, I'm serious. Yes, it is sudden, but I have to do it. Yes I have a ticket. And yes I have his address. I got it from Colin." Rory finished.

"And he just gave it to you with no questions or anything?" Lorelai asked disbelieving.

"Of course not. He asked me why I wanted to talk to him so suddenly and when I told him he still thought it wasn't a good idea, because of our history, but he saw how serious I was so he gave it to me. I mean he didn't give up as easily as I make it sound. He said he talks to him almost everyday and he knows how sad he is and how much he misses me, and he saw how much I missed him, and he cares about both of us, which is really sweet and everything, considering, and that he doesn't want us to get hurt. But I showed him all the pictures I still have of us on my phone and in my wallet, and I told him I never meant to hurt him and I wouldn't hurt him ever again. And after about and hour, with a lot of arm twisting, he finally gave in." Rory explained.

Lorelai looked a little concerned and then she decided to be supportive of her daughter. After all, Logan wasn't a bad kid. And her view on him did change since the Hale Bale Maze when he stayed in Stars Hollow and they shared pie together. "That's great hon, I'll support your decision no matter what."

"Thanks mom." Rory said and hugged her. They then started to wash clothes and pack her bags for her journey across the country.

**A/N: **Okay, here's the chapter! I hope you all liked it! The next chapter might be longer. I'm thinking it will be. There will be at least 2 flashbacks in it. And Logan's feelings will be revealed. Please review! The more reviews the faster the update! =P


	3. Across The Country

AlwaysHoldingOn: thank you. It's good to hear some compliments.

Welcome To Lala-Land: I know I want depth too. But it is only the beginning and its mainly just feelings. I tried to add more depth this chapter. Hopefully you like it. But keep giving feedback on whether you like it or not. Or if it needs something more. Thanks.

red lighting: thanks. But Logan will be upset and a little angry and hurt to see her again, but don't worry. Everything will be fine.

xcapitalbarbie90: thanks. But cute? Come on. Give me more than that. =)

skylove: thank you. You are so nice to me. =)

CorkyGilmore: don't worry. I know what you mean. I get bored to. I was just joking. You will learn that eventually. I love to joke and have fun. I get bored of saying cute and good update all the time too. And I know authors like to have feedback so that's what I do. And yeah, I do know about that whole thing that you don't know what's coming around the corner. That's actually my favorite part. Thanks for the luck wishing. You rock. =)

And thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are my inspiration to keep writing! So please keep reviewing. And hopefully it will be good, but if its not, it's okay, because I like criticism. It makes you get better. So thanks. Um this chapter is definitely longer than the others. Logan's feelings are also revealed in this chapter. Ok, on with this already, I'm writing too much. So enjoy! =)

I just realized that I never put a disclaimer on the chapters so here's this:

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except this story. Sad. =( **

**Chapter 3**

At the airport Rory said goodbye to Lorelai, not knowing how long the time would be before they saw each other again.

"So you've got everything, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I just hope Logan forgives me after what I did to him. To us." Rory said nervously.

"I'm sure he will."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know for sure, but I know he loved you a lot. And besides, you are hard to forget. And extremely hard to hate."

"Yeah, thanks. Let's just hope he still does." Rory said picking up her carry-on. "Tell everyone bye for me."

"I will hon. Call me when you land. Bye." Lorelai said while hugging her.

"I will, bye."

And with that, Rory gave her ticket to the flight instructor and got on her plane to San Francisco.

As she was on the plane, she remembered when Logan left for London, he gave her a model rocket. She remembered how she and her mom were thinking what on Earth the rocket could mean.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Lorelai- Like a remote control rocket?  
Rory- No, like a model rocket.  
Lorelai- How big? Is it filled with anything? Gum or candy or anything?  
Rory- (scoffs) Gum.  
Lorelai- What? Rocket gum. It could be a thing.  
Rory- There was no gum in it.  
Lorelai- It doesn't have a button you could push?  
Rory- No, nothing like that. It's just a model rocket. I mean, what could that mean? Who gives someone a rocket?  
Lorelai- I don't know. I don't know. We'll figure it out though. Rocket, rocket, rocket. _Rocket Man. Rocket Man. Crocodile Rock_ was good. _Bennie and the Jets. Candle in the Wind.  
_Rory- Are you just naming Elton John songs?  
Lorelai- He is just so talented.  
Rory- What about space?  
Lorelai- It's the final frontier?  
Rory- Oh, no.  
Lorelai- What?  
Rory- What if he was trying to say that he wanted space, away from me?  
Lorelai- No.  
Rory- Hey maybe its code. Like, I'm his rocket, right? Like I'm his rock-E-T. I'm his rock in the Eastern Time zone!  
Lorelai- That's dumb.  
Rory- Yeah, like rocket gum is sweeping the nation.  
Lorelai- When I have made one zillion dollars from my rocket gum invention, you will eat those words. Or more likely, chew those words, and blow a bubble with them. Cause did I mention that rocket gum is bubble gum? But instead of blowing bubbles, it releases helium that shoots the chewer up into space.  
Rory- I don't think that this is helping me understand the state of my relationship with Logan…_

_END_

Rory smiled and laughed because her mom's rocket gum invention never actually took off. At least she knew what the rocket meant.

_FLASHBACK:  
Rory: __The Long Morrow Logan's favorite Twilight Zone episode. That in the episode, the astronaut fell in love with someone before he was to away for 40 years, but he would be in suspended animation for those 40 years. So, when he came back they would be different ages, and she would be old while he's young still. But he goes. And when he comes back, there she is. She had put herself in suspended animation for 40 years so she would be young for him. But he had stayed out of suspended animation for 40 years, alone in space, so he would be old for her. He spent 40 years alone in space, just waiting to see her. And he was willing to come back as an 80 year old man, giving up almost his entire life, just to spend those last few years with her.__  
__Lorelai:__Now, are you aware when you're in suspended animation, or is it just like a really long nap?__  
__Rory:__Shush! The point is that this is Logan's favorite episode of the Twilight Zone. And when we watched it together, he said, __'That's true love'__. That's true love! This is the most romantic gift I've ever been given!_

_END_

Rory was reminiscing when the flight instructor said the plane had landed and for every one to get their things. Rory got up and when she got out of the plane, she called her mom.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Hey mom, it's me. I just landed and got my bags." Rory told her.

"Hey hon! I'm so glad you landed okay."

"Why do you sound so relieved? Did you think the plane was going down or something?" Rory asked jokingly.

"No. What? A mom can't be happy her daughter's plane landed safely anymore?"

"No. I just thought you sounded a little worried. That's all."

"Oh, well, nope I'm good. So, have you talked to Logan yet?" Lorelai asked nosily.

"Mom, I told you, I just got off the plane and was getting my bags." Rory answered.

"Oh, right. So are you there yet?

"No, mom. Look, I gotta go. A taxi just pulled up."

"Okay, kid. Call me later."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." And with that Rory and Lorelai hung up, and Rory got in the taxi.

"Hi." The taxi driver said after she got in.

"Hi. Can you take me to this address?" Rory said handing her the slip of paper with Logan's address on it.

"Sure can."

"Thanks."

"So this your first time in California?" the taxi driver asked.

"Um, yeah. It is. I'm visiting an... old friend." Rory said while smiling.

"Oh." She saw Rory's smile and added, "More like and old boyfriend?"

"That obvious?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Oh. I knew I wasn't hiding it all that well. Well we broke up last year and I really miss him. So I came to talk to him."

"Wow. So you've been broken up for a year?" She asked.

"Yeah. It really sucks. We were dating for three years before that. And I just need to know if he still loves me."

"Wow. It sounds like you really miss him."

"Yeah. I do."

"What broke you up in the first place?"

"He proposed to me and I turned him down. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done." Rory replied.

"Wow. That's a big break up."

"Yeah, it was. I could just tell how hurt he was in his eyes. He has really expressive eyes."

"So you're still in love with him?"

"More than you could ever imagine."

"Wow. I'm Kelly, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Kelly. I'm Rory."

"Nice to meet you too, Rory. So here's the house. Good luck."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to need it."

"No, I don't think you will. You seem really likable. And if he turns you away again. He's not worth it." Kelly said.

"Thanks, you're right. So thanks for the ride, Kelly. Here. Keep the change."

"Thanks, Rory. Bye."

"Bye." Rory replied and got her luggage and looked at his house. It was just like she imagined it.

She slowly walked up to the door and started to ring the door bell.

(**A/N:** I'm so sorry, but I need to put Logan's feelings in there so his feelings start when he wakes up and when Rory is still in Connecticut.)

Logan woke up and realized it was Saturday, his least favorite day of the week. He used to love Saturdays, but ever since he and Rory broke up, he hated Saturdays. Before, Saturdays were a day to party, get away from his dad, and more importantly, spend time with Rory.

But now, everything was different. Rory was gone. And because of that, he had no reason to party. There was no way he _could _party for that matter. He looked over to his night stand and grabbed an upside down picture frame. When he turned it over it was Rory. She looked so happy. Of course she was, it was taken at her graduation party her grandparents threw for her. It was when they sang that goofy song for her. It was minutes before he poured his heart out to her.

When he looked at the clock, he realized he should probably get up and get the day over with. He kissed her face and put the frame face down on his night stand again and got in the shower. When he got out of the shower, he got dressed, went downstairs and poured himself some coffee.

And once again, his mind drifted to Rory, just like it always did, even if he was at work. He thought about what Rory would be doing right now if she was here. He thought of her getting her third cup of coffee of the day and sitting beside him with his arm around her while they were watching a movie. He missed her so much. He decided that he should try and forget about her, or at least for a little while. So he turned on the TV. TV is mindless and makes you forget about everything. He could watch _An Affair To Remember _while eating a pint or two of ice cream. But he already did that, and it helped, but only for about five minutes after the movie was over.

He tried to forget about Rory as best as he could and watched TV. While he was watching cartoons and feeling okay and was laughing a little, he realized he hadn't laughed in a long time. For at least a year. Then the door bell rang. He sighed and turned off the TV. Not thinking about Rory, but about Tweety.

When he opened the door, all the memories of Rory started flooding back to him in a wave. And not a little wave either. A big wave. A wave that was almost like a tsunami. He was speechless. Standing in his door way, was the girl he never thought he'd see again. Rory.

"Hi, Logan." She said. Two words. That's it. Two. But those two words were what made him freak. Hearing her voice made him want to hold her and hug her and kiss her and shut the door in her face all at the same time. But he didn't.

A/N: MUAHAHAHA!!!! I am so evil!! Well I'm sorry but this chapter is long enough. So I will leave you at that. Sorry. Don't get mad. Get glad! Anyway, I will update as soon as I can. Hopefully tonight. If not, Wednesday at the latest. But you never know with me. I say one thing and I mean another. I also said that I wouldn't update as fast as I did with chapter 2, but we all know how that turned out. So Wednesday at the latest. Bye!!!! =)


	4. Please, Say Something

lexhuntzberger: how is it a '6.09' reference? That doesn't make any sense. I looked for it, but couldn't find it. HELP!! :) but thank you!!

xcapitalbarbie90: I know. The ending is sick and wrong. Is this a fast enough update for you? :)

red lighting: thank you!!!

skylove: thanks. I'm so sorry about that whole suspense thing, but you have to do it. Or else the story will get boring. Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too.

phips: thanks. Is this soon enough? :)

Writergirl2011: thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Really? I never read one like that. Huh. Weird.

CorkyGilmore: thanks for the clarification. But for me to get upset, you have to do worse than that. So don't worry. Yes it was mean. But cliffhangers are what make a story really good. But thank you so much. You are so nice to me. :)

AlwaysHoldingOn: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are so nice to me. Hopefully you like this chapter. It may be a little short. But I'm going to put Logan and Rory's conversation in here. I don't exactly know how long it will be. But here it is. And I'm so sorry for that cliffhanger. Don't be mad at me.

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_He tried to forget about Rory as best as he could and watched TV. While he was watching cartoons and feeling okay and was laughing a little, he realized he hadn't laughed in a long time. For at least a year. Then the door bell rang. He sighed and turned off the TV. Not thinking about Rory, but about Tweety._

_When he opened the door, all the memories of Rory started flooding back to him in a wave. And not a little wave either. A big wave. A wave that was almost like a tsunami. He was speechless. Standing in his door way, was the girl he never thought of seeing again, it was Rory._

"_Hi, Logan." She said. Two words. That's it. Two. But those two words were what made him freak. Hearing her voice made him want to hold her and hug her and kiss her and shut the door in her face all at the same time. But he didn't._

**Chapter 4**

"Rory?" he asked quietly. Apparently too quietly, because she kept talking.

"Hi, Logan. I'm sorry. I swear, I never meant to hurt you. I loved you so much, Logan. And I still do. And I always will. And over this last year, I realized how much I missed you. I want to be happy, but I can't be happy when you're not around. Logan, I miss you. And I miss us. I want us back, Logan." Rory finished waiting for him to say something. And when he didn't say anything, she talked some more. "Logan? Say something. Please, say something."

"Wow. Rory. Um… what do you want me to say? Do you know how much I've been wishing you came here and said that to me? For a long time, Rory. And now that you actually did say that, I'm not so sure why I wanted it so much." He stopped and looked at Rory. When she looked confused he continued. "I mean, what if I let you back in my heart, and tomorrow you get a call from a newspaper in New England or something far away and you pack up and leave again? I can't handle that pain again, Rory." Logan told her.

"Logan, I wouldn't do that to you again. Because I know how it feels."

Logan scoffed and said, "Please, Rory. You don't know the pain I've gone through this past year."

"No, I don't. Not exactly. But I have a pretty good idea. When I told you no, it broke my heart too. Not as much as yours, but it still hurt. Because I loved you, and I still do. And when you walked away after saying all or nothing, my heart broke even more-"

"Rory, I know how much it hurt, okay? God, Rory, don't you think I know that? Do you know how much it hurt and how hard it was to walk away from you like that? I loved you more than anything and you were my whole world, Rory-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Loved? Were? So you don't love me anymore then? Well, then okay. I guess this was a waste of time. Bye Logan. I'll, uh, see you around. Or maybe not, since we live across the country from each other. So, bye Logan." As Rory was getting ready to leave she was stopped by Logan.

"No, wait Rory. Don't go. Um, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. I still love you. More than anything. And you still are my entire world, Rory. You always will be. I just, I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt again. And I especially don't want to hurt you again."

"Logan, you couldn't hurt me that bad again. Nothing could. Well a couple things could, but that's a different story."

"Rory, I'm really sorry. Right now when you almost left again, I realized that I haven't been this happy since the last time I saw you, before you said no, and I don't want to lose that feeling."

"I know how you feel, Logan. I haven't been this happy either. And I just, need you in my life again. And after you walked away, I felt really bad and I was going to find you but, I got a job that was a good offer. It was the campaign trail of-"

"Of Barak Obama. Yeah, I know."

"How did you know that?"

"I read some of your articles. Very good, by the way."

"Logan?" Rory asked smiling.

"What?" He smirked. Rory's heart melting in the process.

"Seriously, Logan. Come on tell me." Rory said.

"Okay, okay. I talked to Colin almost everyday, as you probably know, and he told me everything that he knew about you."

"I knew it! You were stalking me! Weren't you?"

"No, I just was wondering if you had gotten together with anyone. That's all." He said a little guiltily.

"Logan." Rory said shaking her head.

"I know, I know. I just didn't want you to move on." He said moving closer to her.

"I couldn't have moved on, even if I tried."

"Good to know. I'll remember that." He said and kissed her.

After that kiss, Rory fell into Logan's chest and started crying from happiness. When she looked up, he smiled at her and kissed her again, this time a lot longer.

She eventually came back to her senses and said, "So, are we okay now?"

"Of course, Ace. We're more than okay."

"Good, so should I get a hotel or can I stay here, in your house?"

"You honestly have to ask that question, Ace? You are staying here. Welcome home, Ace." 

"It's good to be home." She smiled and kissed him again. When they pulled away from each other they hugged and he pulled all her luggage inside.

He knew that they had a lot to talk about, but for now, they were back together, and that's all that mattered right now. They went inside and Logan realized that he didn't have a reason to hate Saturdays anymore. Now he could spend them with Rory, and he was more than okay with that.

**A/N: ** Okay, I'm so sorry for that cliffhanger but here's the conversation. And once again, so sorry. Just think of this as my Christmas present to you. Hope you enjoy it. I don't know when I'm going to update again. That's the truth. I will be gone this weekend for New Year's and will be back sometime around Monday. Hopefully I'll update before Friday. But no promises. Sorry. Have a good Christmas and New Years. :)


	5. A Week

rogans-rock0909- yeah

Rory Ace Huntzberger- thanks. I'm glad you like it.

rogans-rock0909- yeah. I know. lol. I think im gonna take it another way because I don't exactly know what else to write. Because this story just kind of stops there. And honestly when I was writing it I thought, 'wow this has a lot of fluff' but it has to be because it is two people getting back together after a year. So it had to be done. But thanks. It will continue this way for another chapter, maybe two or three. But I am definitely going to take it another way. Thanks. :)

phips- thank you and you're welcome.

CorkyGilmore- Thank you! I put a lot of fluff in that chapter.

melako17- thank you.

Writergirl2011- yes it was short wasn't it? But I think it was too sweet or something. I don't know. maybe it's just me. Thanks. I hope you had a great Christmas and New Years. :)

lexhuntzberger- don't worry. I do that all the time. It drives my friends insane. Plus they don't exactly get why I say or do the things I do because they don't watch Gilmore girls. (insane people! Who would have thought!?) so they think I'm crazy for some weird reason. But anyway sorry for the rambling. I talk a lot. Thank you! Hope you had a great Christmas and New Years!

red lighting- thank you so much. It was sweet and fluffy. Sorry for the slow update though.

Curley-Q- thanks. YAY! Right back at ya!

Jeremy Shane- thanks.

**A/N: **thank you every one who reviewed! I love your criticism. It helps me be a better writer. And just so you know I am going to take a big turn the next few chapters and I will skip some time. I don't know exactly when but its coming and I am so not going to tell you when or what. That would ruin the surprise. :) thanks again. Here's the next chapter…

_PREVIOUSLY... _

"_Rory, I'm really sorry. Right now when you almost left again, I realized that I haven't been this happy since the last time I saw you, before you said no, and I don't want to lose that feeling."_

"I know how you feel, Logan. I haven't been this happy either. And I just, need you in my life again. And after you walked away, I felt really bad and I was going to find you but, I got a job that was a good offer. It was the campaign trail of-"

"Of Barak Obama. Yeah, I know."

"How did you know that?"

"I read some of your articles. Very good, by the way."

"_Logan?" Rory asked smiling. _

"_What?" He smirked. And when he did, Rory felt her heart melt._

"_Seriously, Logan. Come on tell me." Rory said._

"_Okay, okay. I talked to Colin almost every day, as you probably know, and he told me everything that he knew about you."_

"I knew it! You were stalking me! Weren't you?"

"No, I just was wondering if you had gotten together with anyone. That's all." He said a little guiltily.

"_Logan." Rory said shaking her head._

"_I know, I know. I just, I didn't want you to move on." He said moving closer to her._

"_I couldn't have moved on, even if I tried."_

"Good to know. I'll remember that." He said and kissed her.

_After that kiss, Rory fell into Logan's arms and was crying from happiness. When she looked up, he smiled at her and kissed her again, this time a lot longer. _

_She eventually came back to her senses and said, "So, are we okay now?"_

"Of course, Ace. We're more than okay."

"Good, so should I get a hotel or can I stay here, in your house?"

"You honestly have to ask that question, Ace? You are staying here. Welcome home, Ace."

"_It's good to be home." She smiled and kissed him again. When they pulled away from each other they hugged and he pulled all her luggage inside._

_He knew that they had a lot to talk about, but for now, they were back together, and that's all that mattered right now. They went inside and Logan realized that he didn't have a reason to hate Saturdays anymore. Now he could spend them with Rory and he was okay with that..._

**Chapter 5**

That morning Rory woke up with a good feeling. She knew that they were going to talk about everything that had happened and she was actually okay with that because she wanted to talk about it. When she looked over at Logan, she smiled remembering yesterday and how much she missed sleeping next to him, being able to smell him and touch him. When she was thinking all this all of a sudden she realized she hadn't called her mom since she landed yesterday. She got out of bed slowly, grabbed her phone and walked into the hallway.

"Hello?" said Lorelai.

"Hey mom."

"Hey kid! So how did things go with Logan? Is everything okay between you two now?"

"Things with Logan went great. Everything is fine between us now and I'm really happy." Rory whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Lorelai whispered back.

"Because Logan is sleeping still and I don't want to wake him up."

"Oh. Wow. That's very shocking." Lorelai said completely serious.

"What's shocking?" Rory asked confused.

"That you are up before Logan. Usually you always sleep late."

"Yeah. I guess it was because of the time zone change. It's earlier here than it is back in Connecticut."

"Oh, yeah. That's true. So is his place nice?"

"Um, yeah his place is nice." Rory asked confused.

"Does it have the avocado tree?"

"I don't know. I haven't been outside yet."

"Oh. I wonder if it does." Lorelai said sounding distracted.

"I'm sure it does. So mom, what's this about? Is everything okay?" Rory asked.

"What? Yeah, kid. I'm fine. Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Well for starters, your voice seems distant. And I know you well enough. So come on. Tell me. You can't pull one over on me, after all, you did raise me." Rory said not whispering anymore.

"Darn. I knew I shouldn't have taught you _everything _I knew." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Yeah. There she is. Lorelai is back. But seriously mom. What's going on? I know I'm not there, but I can tell when something is bothering you."

"That's just it, Rory. _You're not here._" She said the last part with emphasis. "It's weird knowing my daughter, my _only _daughter isn't here. And I don't know when you're coming back." Lorelai's voice was starting to break. "What if you move in with Logan and-"

"Mom, I'm already moved in with him." Trying to sound as comforting as possible.

"I know. And I am happy for you. Really. I am. It's just, what if you don't come back for a long time? So that means I won't see you for how long? A month? A year? I don't want us to be separated like we were a few years ago. Five months, three weeks and sixteen days is long enough to go with out talking to you. I can't imagine us doing that again, or even for a longer time. I don't want that to happen again."

"Okay, mom. First of all. I will be back very soon, within the next couple of days. I have to get some more stuff. And I promise you that we will go shopping and do what ever you want for as long as you want. And I will not leave for a year without visiting. I promise. Plus, during our fight we had, we didn't even talk to each other. And I am going to call you all the time, mom."

"You promise?" Lorelai's voice was hopeful. It almost sounded like a five asking her dad for ice cream.

"Of course." Rory replied.

"Okay. That's good to know."

"Yeah. So are you okay now?" Rory asked concerned.

"Better than okay."

"Good." She paused and heard Logan getting out of the shower and told her mom, "Hey, mom? I have to go. Logan just got out of the shower. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, hon. Tell him I say hi." Lorelai told her.

"I will mom. Bye."

"Bye." Lorelai told her then hung up.

Rory walked back into the room to find Logan sitting on the bed. When she walked in, he smiled at her and said, "Good morning Ace." And went over to go kiss her.

"Good morning. God I missed you calling me Ace." Rory said smiling.

"I missed saying it… you didn't think that you were going to get off that easily without us talking did you?"

"No, I didn't. I knew there was definitely something coming."

"Good. Because I still want to talk about it."

"Okay. But, first can we go get some coffee? Oh, and some food?" Rory asked sounding hopeful.

"Of course we can. There's a café a few blocks over we can go to. They have excellent food." He said chuckling a little.

"Sounds great. Let me just get ready."

"Okay."

A half an hour later she came out of the shower dressed and ready to go and said, "Okay, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Lead the way."

"Come on, Ace." He said grabbing her arm.

When they walked out of the house, they got into his car, him knowing that she probably didn't want to walk. About five minutes later, they pulled up to a cute café.

When Rory saw it, she gasped in pleasure and said, "Oh, it's so cute! How did you know that I would like this place?"

"Well, because I know you, and I know that this place has really good coffee. So I put two and two together, and here we are." Logan said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"You are amazing, Logan, you know that? How you know everything about me, and how you never forgot about me." Rory said smiling up at him.

"Maybe, but not as amazing as you, Rory Gilmore. Besides, how on Earth could someone forget you?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure people have forgotten about me."

"Yeah? I doubt that. But anyway…" Logan said sitting them down at a table. "…we should talk. I mean that is what we came here for. Isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is. Okay. So what should we talk about first?" Rory asked.

"Well, how about what happened between us? I mean if that's okay with you."

"Um, yeah. It is. I don't know what happened. Well that's a lie. I do know, but I don't know why I said no. Or why you said 'all or nothing.' Rory said looking at Logan waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. I know. I don't know why those things happened either. To be honest, I was actually pretty mad at myself for saying those things too. And so was Honor. But that's a whole other story. Anyway, Rory, I'm so sorry for saying 'all or nothing.' It was so stupid. And I'm just extremely happy you're here. And that you forgave me… At least I hope you have." Logan said, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"Logan, I have forgiven you. I mean, after this last year, I realized how much I missed you and us, and talking to you. And when I saw an opportunity to come to California, I And I know that second chances don't come by very often, so since I really wanted to see you and I really wanted another chance with you, here I am."

"I'm glad." Logan said smiling.

"Really?" Rory asked hopefully, looking up at him.

"Yeah. I am." Logan said taking Rory's hand. "I'm so happy that you are here, and that we're here together, because without you, I was miserable. And I honestly don't know how I survived this last year without you."

"Me either. You have no idea how much I missed you, Logan."

"Right back at ya, Ace." He smiled and kissed her over the table.

"So is that all you want to talk about?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Yeah it is. For right now. I don't know what else there is to talk about, so yeah." Logan said smiling seeing the hunger in her eyes.

"Good. Because I am starving." Rory smiled.

Logan smiled back at her. "I should have known. The pancakes here are excellent."

"Hmm. That actually sounds really good. I'll get the pancakes." Rory said closing the menu and smiling.

"Yeah. Me too." Logan said smiling back at Rory.

"Hello. My name is Kelly. I am your waitress and will be taking care of you today. Are you ready to order? Miss?" The waitress said.

"Yes. We are. I'll have the pancakes with a side of hash browns, a side of sausage, and a glass of orange juice, please." Rory said.

"Okay, and how about you?" She said turning to Logan.

"I'll have the same thing she's having."

"All right. Sounds good. I'll put your orders in and they'll be out soon." Kelly said taking the menus and walking away.

"She talks a lot." Rory said as soon as she was out of earshot.

"That's ironic, coming from you." Logan said to Rory laughing slightly.

"Maybe. But a waitress isn't supposed to talk that much."

"Well actually, she wasn't talking that much. I mean it could be worse. She could tell us about the specials for the day."

"True. But it's still a lot of talking."

"Not really, Ace."

"Okay, okay. I guess it isn't. It could be worse, I guess." Rory said sounding defeated.

Logan laughed and their food came out right then. After they were done eating they paid and left. When they were in the car Rory asked Logan, "Hey Logan? When are we going to go to Connecticut? I mean with your work schedule and everything."

"Well I took off the entire week, so we can go tomorrow."

"Really? You did?" Rory asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh! Logan! Thank you! You are amazing!" Rory said and reached over and kissed his cheek.

**A/N: **I am a bad person. I'm sooooo sorry! I know I said Wednesday, but I can't go on my computer at home so I am doing this at school. (awsome:P) but anyway... it's up! Yay! Again, really sorry. This is the A/N from a couple of days ago that I posted:

As for the story line. It is getting boring. After the next couple of chapters it sort of stops there, so I am going to change it. I'm going to skip some time I don't know exactly when but it's coming and I am not going to tell you when or what. That would ruin the surprise. :)

Anyway, thank you so much for everyone's reviews. I appreciate them a lot. They help me be a better writer. And don't be afraid to be mean, or tell me what you want to see happen in the story. I may put it in there. So thanks again.

Okay that's it for this chapter. Again, so sorry for not updating for a really long time. Just a lot going on, you know like finals and stuff like that. Anyway, hope you all like this chapter! Please R&R!

And also, can anyone explain to me why the Rogan ship is also called Sophie? And what does Narco stand for? I really appreciate it! Thanks! BYE!


	6. Brunch With The Huntzbergers

Welcome To Lala-Land- yes, they did forgive quickly, but that doesn't mean they'll forget quickly! I'm not saying anymore except that you should read this chapter and the next chapters. Thanks, though. :)

Rory Ace Huntzberger- thanks. I'm glad you like it.

rogans-rock0909- yeah. I know. lol. I think I'm gonna take it another way because I don't exactly know what else to write. Because this story just kind of stops there. And honestly when I was writing it I thought, 'wow, this has a lot of fluff' but it has to be because it is two people getting back together after a year. So it had to be done. But thanks. It will continue this way for another chapter, maybe two or three. But I am definitely going to take it another way. Thanks. :)

phips- thank you and you're welcome.

CorkyGilmore- Thank you! I put a lot of fluff in that chapter.

melako17- thank you.

Writergirl2011- yes it was short wasn't it? But I think it was too sweet or something. I don't know. maybe it's just me. Thanks. I hope you had a great Christmas and New Years. :)

lexhuntzberger- don't worry. I do that all the time. It drives my friends insane. Plus they don't exactly get why I say or do the things I do because they don't watch Gilmore girls. (insane people! Who would have thought!?) So they think I'm crazy for some weird reason. ?? But anyway sorry for the rambling. I talk a lot. Thank you! Hope you had a great Christmas and New Years!

red lighting- thank you so much. It was sweet and fluffy. Sorry for the slow update though.

Curley-Q- thanks. YAY! Right back at ya!

**A/N:** Okay guys. I am so sorry for not updating in forever!! I can't believe the last time I updated was the 13th of January!! I feel so bad! I had writers block, which I know that's not a good excuse, but would you rather have a sucky chapter or a good one? I would rather have a good one, but that's just me. But anyway, hopefully this chapter will make up for it. But like I said before, after the next like 2 chapters **it will skip time!**So you can't say I didn't warn you!! This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so enjoy!! Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sad, isn't it?**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Hello. My name is Kelly. I am your waitress and will be taking care of you today. Are you ready to order? Miss?" The waitress said._

_"Yes. We are. I'll have the pancakes with a side of hash browns, a side of sausage, and a glass of orange juice, please." Rory said._

_"Okay, and how about you?" She said turning to Logan._

_"I'll have the same thing she's having."_

_"All right. Sounds good. I'll put your orders in and they'll be out soon." Kelly said taking the menus and walking away._

_"She talks a lot." Rory said as soon as she was out of earshot._

_"That's ironic, coming from you." Logan said to Rory, laughing slightly._

_"Maybe. But a waitress isn't supposed to talk that much."_

_"Well actually, she wasn't talking that much. I mean it could be worse. She could tell us about the specials for the day."_

_"True. But it's still a lot of talking."_

_"Not really, Ace."_

_"Okay, okay. I guess it isn't. It could be worse, I guess." Rory said sounding defeated._

_Logan laughed and their food came out right then. After they were done eating they paid and left. When they were in the car Rory asked Logan, "Hey Logan? When are we going to go to Connecticut? I mean with your work schedule and everything."_

_"Well I took off the entire week, so we can go tomorrow."_

_"Really? You did?" Rory asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Oh! Logan! Thank you! You are amazing!" Rory said and reached over and kissed his cheek._

**Chapter 6**

Rory and Logan were at the airport in San Francisco waiting to board the plane. They came up to the woman behind the counter.

"Hi. We need a flight to Hartford, Connecticut." Logan told the woman.

"Okay. I'm going to need some ID from both of you, and I'll get those tickets." She said.

Rory and Logan got their ID out and showed the woman. She gave them their tickets and they walked to the boarding gates.

"So. Are you excited?" Rory asked Logan.

"At seeing my parents? No. At seeing my sister and my friends? Yes." Logan told Rory.

"Oh, come on. Seeing your parents won't be that bad. If anything, I should be scared. Remember the last time we had dinner with them?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just, I don't want that to happen again."

"Hey. Don't worry. Okay? If anything happens--"

"Which it will!"

Rory laughed slightly and continued, "If anything happens, we'll just walk out like last time."

"I know. Yeah, you're right... How do you always do that?" Logan asked looking baffled.

"Do what?" Rory asked starting to walk on the plane with Logan.

"Always make me less freaked out about stuff. How?"

"Hmm. I don't know." Rory said thinking.

"Hmm."

"Anyway, that wasn't what I was talking about."

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"When I said, 'are you excited' I meant about not going to work and spending time with me?" Rory said smiling and sitting in her seat on the plane with Logan.

"Of course I am. I haven't had any time off work for such a long time, never actually, and spending it with you just makes it even more special than it already is."

"Really?"

"Yeah really, Ace." Logan said smiling and nodded.

"That's so sweet, Logan." Rory said.

"Yes you are."

"Oh, come here." Rory grabbed his face and kissed him.

"I love you, Ace." Logan said resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you, too."

They kissed once more before Rory fell asleep on Logan's shoulder.

--

The plane was beginning to land when Logan woke Rory up.

"Ace? Wake up. The plane's getting ready to land." Logan said.

"Logan?" Rory asked still half asleep.

"Yeah. Come on. Get up."

"Do I have to?" Rory whined.

"Not unless you want to stay on the plane forever and not see your family and friends ever again."

Rory glared at him and then said, "Okay, okay. I'll get up. But that doesn't mean I'll like it."

"Come on, Ace." Logan laughed.

"The plane is now landing. Please gather all of your belongings and exit the plane." The flight attendant said on the speaker.

Logan and Rory got all their things and headed off the plane. They reached the baggage claim when Rory said, "Hey you know, I should call my mom and tell her we landed okay and everything."

"Yeah. That's a good idea. You don't want her to worry." Logan told her.

"Exactly." Rory smiled. She got her cell phone out and saw there were no messages form her mom or anyone else. "Hmm. That's weird. No one called."

"Maybe because they knew you were on the plane."

"Maybe. It's still weird though. Usually when I get off of a plane, I usually have like, 10 messages. Something's definitely going on."

"Ace, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah, I guess. Okay. You're probably right. I'll just call her." Rory said and dialed her mom's number. It rang and the answering machine came on.

"Hey, it's Lorelai. Obviously, I'm not available. Anyway… leave a message. If you must. But just know that I don't really check my messages very often unless it's full because Rory yells at me to empty it. So there's a good chance I may not call you back. Your choice. Bye." _Beep._

"Hey mom. It's me. You know, Rory. Your daughter. Why didn't you answer your phone? You know Logan and I are landing today. Well I already did. And I know you probably won't hear this message until like two months from now, but seriously, if you actually do get this message, call me back. Bye." She hung up and looked at Logan. "Why didn't she answer? She always answers. Either something's wrong, or she's up to something."

"Okay, Ace. First of all, calm down. It's probably nothing. Someone would have called you if something was wrong. And second, knowing your mom, she's probably busy planning something with your family and friends. Especially since you haven't been home in a while. And when you were, it was for like a day. So calm down, okay?"

"Yeah." She sighed and looked into Logan's eyes. "You're right. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Ace." Logan replied and kissed her.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Rory said.

"Maybe."

"Let's go."

"Let's go." Logan said picking up their bags.

--

"Hello?"

"Mom! It's me!"

"Who's me?"

"Rory!"

"Oh. Hi hun."

"What? You didn't recognize my voice?"

"Well, it has been a while."

"I just talked to you this morning!"

"Oh, well that wasn't me. It was my evil twin."

"Mom, you don't have a twin… or any brothers and sisters."

"That show is cool. And yes I do. I have an evil twin named… uh… p…ore…lai? Yes, Porelai. She ran away when she, we, turned 15. And that's why you never met her. I was the good one. Compared to her, anyway."

"Porelai?"

"Yes. Don't make fun of your aunt's name."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Fine, I am. Please tell aunt Porelai I'm sorry."

"Okay. I will when I see her again. Which I don't know when that will be."

"I thought she was there this morning."

"She was."

"And she left?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"So when are you coming home?"

"Logan and I are on our way as we speak."

"Really? Yay! Oh, aunt Porelai will be so happy!"

"I thought you said she left!"

"Well… she did."

"And she came back?"

"Yes."

"Well then tell her to stay so I can meet her."

"I can't."

"Why not? Did she leave again?"

"No, she just doesn't listen to me."

"Uh-huh."

"She doesn't!"

"Sure, mom. I gotta go. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"So… Aunt Porelai?" Logan asked.

"Yep."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not. It's just one of my mom's crazy weird things."

"Should've known."

"Mhmm." Rory laughed. "So let me get this straight. We're going to Stars Hollow first, then my grandparents tonight, then your parents tomorrow?"

"Yep. And after my parent's, we're going to old Rich Man's Shoe and hang out with Colin, Finn, Steph, and the rest of the Life and Death Brigade."

"Old Rich Man's Shoe?"

"Yes."

"Why old?"

"Because we went there in college."

"Oh, and college was _so_ long ago, right?"

"No, but we still haven't been there in a while." Logan said chuckling.

"Yes, it's been years. Decades. Centuries." Rory cried dramatically.

"Oh, come on, Ace. You know what I mean."

"I do?"

Logan looked over at her and she just smiled.

"I win." Rory stated triumphantly.

Logan rolled his eyes and smiled, shaking is head.

--

20 minutes later Rory and Logan pulled up into Lorelai's driveway and walked to the door.

"Mom?!" Rory yelled as they walked inside.

"Rory? Is that you?"

"Yes. Is that you my _dear_ aunt Porelai?" Rory said earning a chuckle from Logan.

"No. It's just your _dear_ mother Lorelai." Lorelai said coming down the stairs.

"Oh, too bad. I'm getting tired of her." Rory said.

"Mean child." Lorelai said gasping.

"I know." Rory said hugging Lorelai.

"I missed you, kid."

"I missed you, too."

"Hi Logan! It's good to see you again."

"You too, Lorelai."

"You guys want to go to Luke's?"

"Yeah. That sounds great mom. I'm starving."

"Big surprise." Lorelai said.

"Hey!" Rory cried. Lorelai and Logan laughed while walking out the door.

"Don't walk away! Come back here! Hey!" Rory yelled at them walking out the door.

--

"You ready?" Logan asked. Silence. "Rory? Ace?" Logan waved his hand in front of her face.

Rory snapped out of her daze and looked at him. "What?"

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To… go… inside… the… house…" Logan said slowly.

Rory glared at him before sighing and saying a quiet "yes."

"What are you worried about? I thought your grandparents loved me."

"They do. Did? I don't know. I mean I haven't really talked to them since graduation or since the thing that happened at graduation…"

"…Oh."

"But don't worry about it, okay? I think we should just go inside."

"That's the spirit, Ace." Logan was about to ring the doorbell when Rory stopped him.

"Wait. Before you ring that bell, I just want you to know that no matter what happens tonight, I don't care what they think or what they say about us, because you make me happy and I love you, and I really, really hated our time apart and I don't want to do that time apart thing again." Rory said in about two breaths. "I love you."

"That's good to know. And I feel the same way. I will never leave you, Ace. I love you so much. You make me happy. And I hated that time apart thing, too." Rory smiled and kissed him. "You ready?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Rory said talking a deep breath.

Logan rang the bell and moments later the maid answered it. "Hi. May I help you?"

"Yes, we're here to see Richard and Emily Gilmore. We're here for dinner." Logan said politely.

"Of course. Come in. May I take your coats?" the maid asked.

"Yes, thank you." Rory said and took her coat off. Logan grabbed Rory's hand and they walked in the living room.

"No, mom. I did not say you are annoying… I said… oh, look it's Rory! Hey hun." Lorelai said standing up to hug Rory and said a very quiet, "perfect timing". Rory chuckled.

"Hey mom. Hi grandma." Rory said kissing them on their cheeks.

"Hello Rory! Oh, it's so good to see you again. Logan! Well, it's nice to see you. How have you been?" Emily said.

"Good. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Richard get in here! Rory and Logan are here!" Emily said.

"Logan? Logan's here?" Richard said coming in the room. "Well! Hello, Logan. It's so good to see you. Rory, hello." Richard said shaking Logan's hand and kissing Rory's cheek.

"Hi, grandpa."

"Hello, Richard. It's good to see you, too."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please, Richard. I'll have a scotch." Logan said.

"Okay, Rory? How about you?"

"I'll have a martini with a twist, please."

"Coming right up." Richard said and proceeded to make drinks.

"Mrs. Gilmore? Dinner is ready now." The maid said.

"Excellent." Emily said standing up and everyone followed suit. "We're having pot roast tonight. I know that's your favorite, Rory."

"You know me so well." Rory said.

Everyone ate and dinner went smoothly for the rest of the evening. Once dessert was over, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan went outside.

"That went surprisingly well." Lorelai said.

"Yeah. It did. I knew they liked you." Rory said smiling at Logan.

"Haha." Logan said.

"I wish they were like that with Luke. Although, they have gotten much better, I must say."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think they're getting used to him."

"That's good, right?"

"Of course." Lorelai smiled.

"Hey, mom. We should go. We have to go to the Huntzberger's for brunch tomorrow." Rory said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well can we hang out tomorrow? You know, do a little shopping? Typical mother-daughter stuff?"

"A _little_ shopping?" Rory asked disbelieving.

"NO! A _little_ shopping would be a crime! Its code for a _ton_ of shopping. You know, the kind that makes your feet fall off?" Lorelai said smiling.

"Ahh."

"Sounds painful." Logan said.

Lorelai looked at him strangely, then said, "Why would that hurt? That's what your feet are for- to fall off from shopping so much."

"Mom, as much as I would love to get in this conversation, we should really go."

"Ok. Bye hun. Bye Logan. And don't think I'm done with you yet mister!" Lorelai said and got in her car.

"Thank you for saving me from that conversation." Logan said.

"No problem." Rory said smiling, getting in the car.

A few minutes later Rory's cell phone rang. It said, "Mom's Cell" on it. Rory answered it.

"Hey mom. You miss me already?" Rory said in a playful tone.

"Nah. You just never answered me about shopping."

"Oh, yeah. I can't tomorrow. How about Sunday?"

"That's fine, but why not tomorrow? What could possibly be more important than spending time with me?" Lorelai said dramatically.

"Logan and I are spending time with Colin, Finn, Steph, Rose, Juliet, and Robert. We haven't seen them in ages."

"Oh, hey that sounds fun. And a good distraction from the Huntzbergers."

"Hmm. Yeah. It does doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I'll let you go, okay? I need to drive."

"Okay, bye mom."

"Bye."

They hung up and Rory turned to Logan. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"Not even close."

--

The next day Rory and Logan pulled up to the Huntzberger mansion and Rory got out of the car and Logan walked over to her.

"You look nervous." Rory said.

"You are very observant." Logan said with a straight face.

"Logan, calm down, okay? I don't care what your parents think. I love you and that's all that matters." Rory said and kissed him.

"I love you, too. I just don't want it to be like it was last time."

"Hey, at least I'm prepared and I know what to expect."

"I know. But with my parents, you can't always _expect_ something. You have to be prepared for everything. They are crazy and psychotic and extremely unpredictable."

"I know. I promise, I'll be prepared for everything."

"Logan! Rory! Thank god I caught you before you went inside." Honor said stepping out of her car.

"Honor! What are you doing here?!" Logan asked his sister.

"I'm here for backup. They are so unpredictable. You need to be prepared for anything."

"Told you." Logan said in a kid-like tone, turning to Rory.

Rory shot him a glare and turned to Honor and hugged her. "Honor! Hi! It's so good to see you!"

"You too! I missed you so much! I hated your guys' time apart. It was horrible! We didn't get to go shopping."

Rory laughed. "I know. I hated it too."

"Hey, what about me?"

"What about you?" Honor said.

"I hated it too."

"I know." Honor laughed. "When he called me he was always so upset. I even think he cried a few times." Honor winked.

"Ok, I think we should go inside, you know and get this over with."

"Fine, lets go."

The three of them walked up to the door and rang the bell. A maid answered, took their coats, and they walked in the living room.

"I still love this house." Rory whispered.

"I know." Logan whispered back, chuckling.

"Logan, Honor, Rory, hello." Shira said.

"Hi mom." Logan said.

"Hello mom." Honor said.

"Hello, Shira." Rory said.

"Mom, where's dad and grandpa?" Logan asked.

"Your grandfather is in London for a 'vacation', and your father is in his study."

"No, I'm not, I'm here." Mitchum said walking into the room. "Hello Logan, Honor, Rory." Mitchum said. Rory noticed he said everyone's names a lot nicer than Shira, and made a mental note of that.

"Hey dad." Honor said hugging him.

"Hello Mitchum." Rory said to him.

"Hi dad." Logan said.

"Logan." Mitchum said while everyone sat down. An awkward silence fell over the group, each lost in their own thoughts.

Logan:

"I love Rory. She's everything I've ever dreamed of. She's perfect. She accepts me for me. I need her. I don't care what they say. At least my grandfather isn't here. That would be bad."

Rory:

"What if the same thing as last time happens? What if Logan bolts? I love him and can't lose him again. Maybe I should just let him go, but I can't. He's way too important to me. The last year was hell. I can't go through that again."

Honor:

"Oh, boy. Today will be fun. They belong together. They make each other happy. Why can't they see it? I swear, if they pull the same stuff they did last time, they'll be sorry. They'll have to face the wrath of Honor!"

Shira:

"I can't believe she's here! Why is she here? I thought they broke up! I knew she was just after money. Why else would she be here? I am going to do everything I can to make sure my son doesn't end up with that gold digger. They'll brake up after I'm done with them."

Mitchum:

"I hope they're back together. That time I saw Logan a couple of months ago, he looked miserable. That's the last thing I want for him. He deserves a chance at his happily ever after. Hopefully Shira thinks the same way. But then again, it's Shira. She's just as stubborn as the rest of us."

All of their thoughts were interrupted when the maid came in an announced that breakfast was ready.

"Excellent. Shall we?" Mitchum said getting up and leading everyone to the dining area.

After about ten minutes of complete silence, Logan couldn't take it and decided to say it. "Mom, dad, Rory and I are back together."

Honor, who was taking a drink, snorted, obviously not expecting it.

"Excuse me?" Mitchum said.

"We're back together." Logan repeated.

"Well of course you are."

"What do you mean?" Logan looked at him quizzically.

"What I mean is, of course you are back together. You belong together. I know that know. You two obviously make each other happy and I respect that." Mitchum said.

"Uhh… wow." Logan said astounded. "Thank you… for saying that."

"Your welcome. And congratulations."

Logan looked at Honor, shocked. Honor, just as equally shocked, looked at Rory. Rory was stunned. She looked away from Mitchum at Honor, who looked just about at stunned as she was. Then she turned to Logan and saw he was speechless. When Logan finally found some words, he looked at Shira.

"Mom? What do you think?"

Shira looked at Logan and Rory. "I think it's a horrible idea."

"Excuse me?" Logan yelled.

"Do not talk to me in that tone of voice."

"Why shouldn't I?" Logan shot at her.

"Because I'm your mother."

"I don't care who you are. So did dad and you pull a _Freaky Friday_ thing or something? Because this is just weird."

"I beg your pardon?" Mitchum said.

"When I told you Rory and I broke up, dad, you were happy. You said that it was good for the family's reputation and image and that she didn't deserve me. And mom, you said that she was wrong and stupid to say no. That she would regret it. You said she would come back, that we were in love, that nothing could keep us apart because what we had was special. That you were sorry for not seeing it earlier. Was everything you said a lie? What am I saying? Of course it was. All this family ever does is lie. To the newspapers, TV, friends, family. I have no idea why I thought you really meant it. It's my on fault for believing you. You know, for a while you almost got me to believe that you're not a son of a bitch but, God, you fooled me again. Good job." Logan finished his rant.

"Logan, this family has an image to uphold. And if you don't realize that, well obviously you don't because of who you're dating…" Shira started.

"Who I date is none of your business, mother."

"Of course it is. Your father and I have to approve."

"No. _I_ have to approve. Who I date or marry, you have no say over. Who I fall in love with, that's none of your business either. You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot date. You should be happy I chose Rory. Or more likely, she chose me. She loves journalism. You know that. She's amazing and funny, and she makes me happy. If you spend time with her, you'll get it. And if you can't accept that, then you can just consider us out of your lives. Because Rory and I, we're happy. We'll be fine without you. It's your choice. And remember, if you choose to stay out of our lives, you will never see your grandchildren." Once Logan finished, he sat back, his food long forgotten, and looked at his parents. Shira was speechless, with her mouth hanging open. And Mitchum actually looked scared. "God I wish I had a camera right now." Logan thought.

"Logan, I don't want you out of my life." Mitchum said.

"Mom?" Logan asked looking at Shira.

"I don't want you out of my life, either." She said, obviously forcing it out.

Logan caught it, and decided to have a little fun with it. "That's great guys. Thank you. This means a lot to me. You have no idea."

"Of course." Shira said with clenched teeth.

Honor looked away from the group, trying to hide her laughs, unsuccessfully.

"Look, mom, dad, Rory and I have to go. We have somewhere we need to be in about an hour. Excuse us." Logan said getting up and helping Rory up.

They walked out of the house and Rory jumped into Logan's arms and kissed him. "I can't believe you said that. You didn't have to."

"Yes I did, Rory. I love you so much. I can't live without you. You mean the world to me. And what my dad said about when we were apart, it's true. I was so miserable without you, Ace. You make me happy. You make me have hope that there's something else in this world besides money, fame, hate, and lies. But that there's happiness, love, and truth. You make me see all kinds of stuff and open so many doors. I love you, Ace."

"Oh, Logan. I love you too." Rory said starting to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. Come here." Logan said pulling her into a kiss followed by a hug.

Just then, Honor came out of the house and saw them saying, "Aww. You two are so cute."

"Hi Honor." Logan said, pulling away from Rory.

"Hey little brother. I can't believe you said that to them! Did you see their faces? Classic! I wish I had a camera with me. Next time you gotta warn me so I'll be prepared."

Yeah. It was pretty funny. Next time, which there's a fat chance I'm going to do that again, I will warn you so you can have a camera with you."

"Thank you. That's so kind of you." Honor said in a mocking tone.

"Hey Honor, look as fun as this is, we need to go. We're going to meet Colin, Steph, and the rest of the Life and Death Brigade at Rich Man's Shoe."

"Okay. I should get going too. I'll talk to you guys later, okay? Have fun." She said and hugged them goodbye.

"Okay. We will. Bye."

"Bye Honor."

"Bye Rory."

They each said their final goodbyes, got in their cars and left.

**A/N:** Okay, so that's it. Finally I've got it updated. I'm so sorry for the lack of updating. Hopefully y'all can forgive me!! Please read and review!! I love reviews! And don't be afraid to put criticism in there because it helps me be a better writer. And also, I also like suggestions! Don't be shy!

One question: Why is the Rogan ship also called Sophie?? I really want to know, and since you all know way more than me, I would appreciate your help. Maybe your smarts can be transferred to me somehow?? That would be cool.

Like I said before: this story will skip time! First a few months, then a year probably, then I'll probably go from there.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

Thank you everyone!!


	7. Rich Man's Shoe

megaera farrell- Thank you. I know it's hurried. But I wanted to give it that feel like the writers did in college with Rory and Logan, you know? Like when Rory got that note from the LDB saying to wait for them blindfolded. She did that on a spur-of-the-moment type of thing. Plus Logan lives off of In Omnia Paratus and he lives in the moment. But thank you, the Sophie explanation helped a lot.

Welcome To Lala-Land- Thank you for the criticism. Yeah, that chapter was pretty long. But I don't think I will write a whole lot more with that length. But I probably will be updating more because school is out now. And I will try to write Logan a little more in-character. Thanks.

Curley-Q- Yeah, I decided to put that in there because I hate that Logan never stood up to his parents. And when he did they didn't even show it! So I put it in there. I wasn't going to put Elias in this story but I think I can actually use his character in the story to tie some of it together. Thank you!

Writergirl2011- Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. I thought it was time Logan yelled at his stupid parents. Hehe. Yeah, I am putting the Rich Man's Shoe scene in this chapter. But it might not be what you expected. Thank you!!

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! And I am very grateful to megaera farrell who told me what the term Sophie stands for: The term Sophie comes from when Rory first meets Logan and he tells her to call him Master and Commander. In the book of the same title, the captain's ship is called the Sophie, and all his crew call themselves the Sophies. So thank you again for all your help. And I was right. I did get smarter. I even felt my head get bigger. Haha. Just kidding. But I do get it now. Thanks again.

As for the story… I want to put an LDB event in this, but I have no clue as to what or where, so if you have any ideas, please feel free to let me know.

Also, if you haven't noticed, i put chapter titles in. This is mainly just for me to be able to find the chapters easier.

This is the Rich Man's Shoe scene. I think that some of you may hate me after this, but it will all tie up in the end, I promise!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sad, isn't it?**

**Chapter 7**

After Rory and Logan left the Huntzberger mansion, they drove for about a half an hour until they reached the familiar streets of New Haven, Connecticut. They parked on the street outside of the place where it all started; the place that held so many memories for them both: Rich Man's Shoe. They were both lost in their thoughts until Logan broke the silence.

"Finn's Hummer is here. We should probably go inside." Logan said looking at Rory.

"Probably." Rory said, never taking her eyes off the building that held their old friends.

"Ace, don't worry about it. They all love you."

"Yeah. They did. Until my whole graduation," Rory said while making a hand gesture, "fiasco."

"Rory…"

"They probably hate me, Logan. They probably blame me for everything. Which they should, but still." Rory said like a little kid not getting her way.

_Tears are forming in your eyes  
A storm is warning in the sky_

"Rory." Logan said sternly, causing Rory to look at him, tears starting find their way out of her eyes. "They don't blame you for anything. And they certainly don't hate you. They miss you so much, Ace. Especially Steph, Rose, and Jules. Nobody blames you for what happened because it's my entire fault. _I_ walked away from us. You told me that you still wanted to be together and I turned you down. Not you. Please, do not blame yourself. For anything, okay?"

"Okay." Rory sighed, defeated.

"You ready?" Logan asked.

"As ready as I'm ever gonna get." She said opening the door and getting out, as Logan did the same.

"Everything is going to be fine." He told her and kissed her forehead.

"Hopefully."

"What do you think they're going to do, Ace?"

"I don't know. But it's probably going to be beyond awkward."

"Hey, don't worry. If it is, we'll just leave."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But they're your friends. And you haven't seen them in, like, a year."

"I know."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. I'm not sure how much clearer I could make it."

"Funny."

"Yeah, I know. Now let's go."

"Okay, okay." Rory said. Logan grabbed her hand and they walked inside the building, ready for anything.

_Don't look away  
Don't run away  
Hey baby, it's only life  
Don't lose your faith  
Don't run away  
Hey baby, its only life_

MLMLMLMLMLML

"Hey guys." Logan said as they found them in the pub.

"Logan! AHHH!! Rory!" Steph yelled, jumping up to hug some of her best friends.

"Hey Steph." Rory said hugging her.

"I can't believe you're here! Oh! It's so amazing that you guys are back together. I mean, it's not that amazing, but I'm glad you are because you guys are meant to be together. It's just the way it's supposed to be. You guys are perfect together and I'm so glad you finally realized that, it took long enough, but, it doesn't matter anymore because you're back together now." Steph finished.

"Geez, Steph. You picked up some serious rambling techniques from Gilmore." Colin said.

"So?" Steph said shooting a glare at Colin.

"Just saying." Colin said holding up his hands in mock surrender. Steph just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Rory.

"Damn, Gilmore. You look amazing. Looks like traveling did you a favor." Juliet said.

"She's right. Maybe I should travel." Rosemary said.

"Rosemary, you're perfect the way you are." Finn said.

"That's sweet, Finn, but I'm still not going home with you."

"Damn, I thought I had it that time."

"So Finn is still the same, I see. What about you, Colin?" Logan asked sitting down.

"I'm still the same, I guess."

"Hey guys, we're gonna go get our own table, k?" Steph said.

"Yeah, okay." Colin said.

"Have fun, girls." Logan said.

"Right back at ya." Rory said.

"Funny, Ace."

"I know." Rory said and walked away with the girls, all laughing.

_The Guy's Table_

"So you and Reporter Girl are back together now?" Robert asked.

"Yes. And…" Logan began.

"How?" Finn cut him off.

"Yeah, how." Colin said.

"Well, the _Reader's Digest_ version is she came to my house in San Francisco and we talked, she almost walked away and I stopped her."

"So basically you guys pour your heart out to each other and she walks away?" Colin asked. He scoffed and said, "Just like May."

"Whoa. Wait a minute. Rory didn't walk away from me. I walked away from her." Logan said, getting angry.

"Logan, don't stick up for her. She's just going to break your heart. You really want to go through that again?"

"Colin, I'm just saying the truth. _I_ walked away from _her_. _I_ gave her the ultimatum and when she gave me another option, _I _gave up on us and walked away. Don't you _dare_ blame this on her. Of course I don't want to go through that again, but I'm not going to. We love each other, and our love for each other has only gotten stronger since May. So if you can't accept her, then you don't accept me." Finn and Robert's eyebrows rose at this while they were watching them, their heads moving back and forth to each person talking.

"Logan, it's not that I don't accept her. It's just, you're my best friend, and if I don't look out for you, no one will."

_You were always playing hard  
You never could let down your guard, no_

_But you can't win  
If you never give in  
In to that voice within  
Saying pick up your chin  
Baby let go of it, yeah_

Logan groaned. "Colin, I don't need you to look out for me like this. It's nice to know you care and everything, but I'm an adult, I can take care of myself."

"Obviously not." Colin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Logan said, his voice rising.

"Just that you're setting yourself up for another heartbreak." Colin said matter-of-factly, shrugging his shoulders.

"God, Colin. I'm not setting myself up for another heartbreak. I love Rory and she loves me. Why can't you just accept that?" Logan said, now yelling, making heads turn.

"Because she is going to hurt you, Logan! She's probably just in all of this for the money. She probably doesn't even love you."

"Colin!..."

_The Girl's Table_

"So tell us everything that happened, and how it happened. How are you guys back together?" Rose asked after they sat at their own table.

"Well, after I got home from the campaign trail, I went to Colin's house to get Logan's address, and after a _lot_ of arm twisting, he finally gave his address to me. So I went to go see Logan, we talked, I almost walked away again, but he stopped me and told me he never stopped loving me. So I spent the night, we talked more in the morning and we came here to get my stuff and tell everyone that we are back together." Rory finished.

"AWWW! That is _so _adorable." Steph said.

"Now, did you actually twist Colin's arm? And if you did, why didn't you tell me so I could have a camera?" Juliet said.

"No, Jules. It's a figure of speech." Rose said and patted her back.

"Oh."

"_Anyway._" Steph said, rolling her eyes. "I am so happy for you Rory. You and Logan. You guys make a cute couple."

"Thanks Steph." Rory said. They heard someone groan and looked over in the direction it came from. When they realized it came from the guy's table, Rory said, "What's going on over there?"

"Ahh, probably just some old memories from college." Rose said.

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _They heard Logan say. They all exchanged glances and turned their attention back to the guy's table.

"_God, Colin. I'm not setting myself up…"_ Logan said.

"Um, I think that's our cue to go over there." Steph said.

"Yeah. I think so." Rory said. They all got up and quickly made their way to the guy's table.

"Because she is going to hurt you, Logan! She's probably just in all of this for the money. She probably doesn't even love you." Colin said.

"Colin!..." Logan started, but Rory cut him off.

"So that's how you really feel, huh Colin? That I'm just going to hurt him again? Oh, let me guess! Just like May, right?"

"Ace…" Logan began.

"No, Logan. Colin, I don't have to stick up for myself to you, but just so you know, I wouldn't do that again. You should know me better than that to think I'm just in all of this for the money. That I would have such a cruel heart to do that to him again. Because let me tell you something, when we broke up, it hurt me too. I thought you had forgiven me when I went to your house. You acted like you were over it. Like…I don't know…but you didn't show any sign of hatred towards me. Whatever. I need to go." Rory said. She grabbed her purse and walked out. The girls shot Colin a death glare and ran after Rory.

"Thanks, Colin. You just won the ass of the year award." Logan spat at him. "You do realize that you might have just caused me and Rory to break up, right? So instead of _her_ breaking my heart again, it was _you_ who broke it. Kind of ironic, don't you think?" Logan said, shooting him a death glare before running after Rory.

"I can't believe you said that, mate." Finn said.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you." Robert said.

"Guys, I was just stating my opinion."

"Mate, sometimes your opinion is best left unsaid and kept to yourself."

"Yeah. I kind of realize that now. Do you guys hate me?"

"Probably not as much as Logan does. But if you broke them up, then yes, we do hate you." Robert said.

"Finn?" Colin asked, almost desperately.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Robert on this one. We should go check on them. Make sure they don't need somebody to break up any fights." Finn said and walked outside with Robert.

MLMLMLMLMLML

Rory ran outside in tears. She couldn't believe how Colin said all of those things to her. She bent over and felt her knees get weak. Just as she was about to fall, she felt three sets of hands secured her on her feet.

_The end of the world it seems  
You bend down and fall on your knees  
Well get back on your feet, yeah_

"Rory, are you okay?" Steph said as they helped her over to a bench.

Rory couldn't talk so all she did was shake her head and continue to cry. The girls just looked at each other with sad faces. Rose and Juliet hugged her and ran comforting circles over her back. When they heard footsteps coming near them, they all looked up, with the exception of Rory, and saw Logan coming towards them.

"Can I talk to Rory?" Logan said.

"No, you can't." Steph said, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" Logan said, looking at Rory, who was calming down.

"Because you _hurt _her, Logan."

"No, _I_ didn't. _Colin_ did. _I _told him that he was making a mistake in saying everything. So can I please talk to my girlfriend now?"

Steph glared at him and opened her mouth when Rory spoke up.

"Guys, it's okay. I'll be fine." She said while sniffling.

"Fine. But if you need us, we'll be over there." Steph said. "We will watch you, Huntzberger." She quietly said so Rory wouldn't hear her.

Logan rolled his eyes, when Steph couldn't see him of course, and walked towards Rory and sat beside her.

"Ace…I'm sorry." He said, looking at her with nothing but regret evident in his voice.

"It's not your fault. You didn't say it." Rory said, looking at him.

"I know, but I feel like I could have prevented it. If I hadn't made you go in there, none of this would've happened."

"It would've happened eventually. You and I both know that. Colin has a right to say what he feels. He was just expressing himself."

"Rory…" Logan searched for the right words, "I can't lose you again, Ace."

"Nobody ever said you were going to lose me, Logan. Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well… I just assumed… I mean, you seemed really upset… and you didn't even look at me in there."

"Logan, I was…I _am_ upset, but that doesn't mean I hate you or want to break up. I was just afraid that you thought the same thing he did."

"Rory, I could never think that about you. You're my Ace and you always will be."

"And you'll always be my Master and Commander."

"Please, don't be mad at me."

"Logan, I'm not mad at you. I just want them to treat me the same as they did before."

"I know you do. And they will, with time."

"Do you think they hate me?" Rory said after a few moments of silence.

"What? No. I don't think they hate you. Why would you think that?"

"Because of what Colin said in there."

"Colin doesn't hate you, Ace. Colin, Finn, and I just stick together."

"Like the 'Three Musketeers'?"

"Kind of… When we were kids, we would always be there for each other. Like when somebody would pick on one of us, mostly Colin, Finn and I would stand up for him and soon everyone realized that nobody could pick on him. Sometimes, it's hard for us to let go of each other. Like when we started dating, the reason Colin and Finn didn't warm up to you at first was because I never trusted a girl besides my sister before. And when I first told them about you, they thought it probably wasn't a good idea to date. Then they realized that you weren't going anywhere and neither was I, so they started to warm up to you. Then when we broke up, and I moved out to San Francisco, Colin blamed you because he thought I still would have lived here if you said yes…"

"But that's not true."

"I know. He just didn't think the same way. I tried to explain it to him, but he didn't want to listen. Hopefully he can realize that we're happy together now, though."

"I should go home, get some rest." (A/N: They are staying at Lorelai's house while in Connecticut.)

"Okay…" Logan said hesitantly.

_Take your hesitance  
And your self-defense  
Leave them behind, it's only life_

"Logan, don't worry. I'm not going to disappear. I'm just going to go get some rest. I'll see you later."

"Okay, Ace. But remember, I'll always be here, I'm not leaving."

_Oh, don't be so afraid  
Of facing everyday  
Just take your time, it's only life  
I'll be your stepping-stone  
No, don't be so alone  
Just hold on tight, it's only life_

"I know." Rory said. She smiled, put one hand on his cheek, and kissed him softly. When she pulled away, she patted his face softly and said, "I'll see you tomorrow." And she walked away.

MLMLMLMLMLML

**A/N:** Okay, guys. That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I rewrote this chapter because I didn't like the original ending for it. I hope you liked it! Hopefully you guys aren't mad at me. But I promise, Colin won't be the bad guy for long, because I like Colin too. However, Robert on the other hand, he kinda drives me up the wall. That's just my opinion, though.

I wrote this chapter and was listening to music and heard this song come on my iPod and I realized how well it fit in with it, so I added it in there! It was really weird, though. I didn't even think of this song when I wrote the chapter and it fit in so well. Lol. The song doesn't go in this order, I kind of mixed it up a little so it would fit better. Umm…oh, you probably want to know the name of the song, right? Duh. The song is _It's Only Life_ by Kate Voegele. Her voice is so pure and amazing, her entire CD just speaks to me. Kindly Unspoken, (another song on her CD, which I may use) gives me chills. I may write more chapters based on her songs, so look out for that. And maybe I'll even write some on different artists. If you have any suggestions, tell me!! Sorry for my massive review. Lol. You all know you love them!!

Anyway… please give my best friend some love and REVIEW!! Also, I have an idea for where I want to take this story, but if you have ANY suggestions, I will be happy to put them in here if I can tie it all in together. And again, if you have any ideas for an LDB event, feel free to tell me, or else I wont do and LDB event in this story. And as always, criticism is always welcomed!


	8. Colin and a Flashback

**IMPORTANT A/N: I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG, BUT I WANTED IT TO BE PERFECT, ESPECIALLY WITH THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EMOTIONAL AND WILL HAVE A FLASHBACK FROM RORY AND LOGAN'S YEAR APART. IT WILL CONTAIN LORELAI AND RORY, BUT WILL MOSTLY BE LOGAN AND COLIN. A LOT WILL BE REAVEALED!! BE PREPARED!!**

**A/N: **Yes, I realize that Colin was NOT in character, but it's because of what I am trying to say about the Rogan/Sophie relationship: That even after all this time, there are still people that think they aren't good for each other. Like before it was Lorelai and Paris, etc. And I know its weird making it be Colin saying those things, but I will explain it more in this chapter.

**If anyone has any ideas on a Life and Death Brigade theme, please let me know! I have a few ideas in my head, but I want to have you guys (the readers) be a part of this story, also. I find it to be more fun and thrilling when you participate in a story you don't write. But then again, I am a **_**little**_** crazy.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, sadly, I do not own Gilmore Girls. I do own the seasons on DVD, but that's as far as it goes for me owning the girls.**

**Chapter 8**

Logan watched as Rory walked away and sat down on the bench behind him, trying to calm down before he went back in there to rip Colin a new one.

'Why the hell would Colin say that? And so damn publicly, too! He had to have known that I would get pissed and start yelling, eventually causing Rory to hear.' Logan was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a small group of people walking up. As he looked up, he saw Steph, Rose, Juliet, Finn, and Robert looking at him.

"What? No Colin?" Logan asked.

"Finn and I left him inside." Robert responded.

"We came over here to see if you were okay." Steph said after a few moments of silence.

"I'm fine. Just a little pissed at Colin."

"So you and Rory are okay, then?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. She just went home to get some rest. Long day."

"That's good, right mate?"

"Yeah, it is. It means she doesn't hate me."

"Mate, Rory could never hate you. She loves you. And Colin knows that."

'Sure, he does. He didn't make it seem like that in there.' Logan thought with a roll of his eyes. "You honestly think that?"

"Well, yeah. Colin is just too bloody stubborn to see that."

"Not like this."

"Logan, Colin knows you love her and she loves you. I know he does. I even know he loves her like a little sister. He would never do anything to ruin your relationship with her. I don't know why he did that, but I'm sure he has a good explanation. You know Colin, he's probably just worried about you." Rosemary said.

"But that's the thing. He doesn't need to worry about me. I am perfectly fine the way I am, with or without Colin's help."

"Logan, what Rose was trying to get through that thick skull of yours is that he's worried about your heart and your feelings. He is your best friend and he doesn't want you to get hurt again. He's just trying to look out for you." Steph explained.

"Exactly. Logan, he's your best friend. He doesn't want to see you upset in any way shape or form."

Logan sat staring at his friends, soaking in what they said. "I guess." He said after thinking about it in his head. "I'm gonna go in there and talk to him." Logan said while getting up and walking into the pub a lot calmer than before his friends talked to him. "Lucky him" Logan thought…

MLMLMLMLMLML

"Hey mom." Rory said while plopping down onto the couch next to Lorelai.

"Hey kid. How was the pub?" Lorelai asked turning her attention to her daughter.

"Sucko."

"What happened?"

"Well, when we got there, everything was fine. Then we went to different tables, guys and girls. We were catching up, then we heard yelling coming from the guys' table. So we went over there and I hear Colin saying how I was just going to hurt Logan and that I was a gold digger. I yelled at him, told him he was wrong, and ran out.

"Oh, hun. I'm so sorry. Did Logan say anything about it?"

"Probably. I don't know what he said to Colin, but he came out looking for me and convinced Steph, Rose, and Jules to leave and let us talk. No clue how he did that with Steph, but…"

"What did he say?"

"Basically that he was sorry, and how he thought none of it was true. And that no matter what Colin thought, he was going to stay with me." Rory said, smiling at the thought.

"That's good. Just…be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt and that is something that Logan definitely knows how to do. I just want to be happy."

"I know you do, mom. But I'm happy with Logan. This last year I was on the campaign trail, I buried myself in my articles, trying to hide the heartbreak and the pain. Now I don't have to because it's not there anymore. Logan takes it all away."

"I just want you to be happy, honey. But I will be there for you, supporting every decision you make."

"Thanks mom." Rory said and hugged Lorelai.

MLMLMLMLMLML

Logan walked in the pub and instantly spotted Colin at the bar with a drink in his hand. Logan walked over to him, took a seat next to him, ordered a drink, and looked at Colin with an eyebrow raised.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't want her to hear, it just sort of happened. You know I love Rory. She's like my little sister. I didn't want to hurt her or you."

"Well you did. You hurt us both. Why the hell did you say all that stuff, Colin? You had to have known it would get me upset and made me yell at you. God, Colin. We…I thought we were best friends."

"We are."

"Really? Because friends don't to that to each other. Friends are supposed to have each other's backs and be there for each other. I thought I could trust you. I thought you trusted me enough to know how much I love Rory. We're together again and finally happy. Everything was fine until you said all that stuff."

"Is she mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Duh. Just…tell me why you did that. Why couldn't it wait until we were alone? Why tonight?"

"I just want you to be careful. The last time you let her in, you got your heart broken. She said no and gave up…"

"Colin…"

"She walked away from you and everything you guys had…"

"Colin! She didn't walk away. I did."

"What are you talking about?"

"I gave up on us, Colin. I walked away and said all or nothing. I gave her an ultimatum, thinking she would choose me, but it obviously back fired and I walked away from her."

"But you said…"

"I know."

"You made it seem like she was the bad guy."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. I was just confused. My plan back fired and I lost the love of my life. I wanted you guys to give me sympathy or something, so I told you that she walked away."

"Wait, did she actually say no? Or did she say yes?"

"She said no."

"Okay. Just checking. I mean you lied to us about what happened, so…"

"She said no, Colin."

"Okay." Colin said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "But Logan, we're your friends. We were your friends before we were Rory's friends. We would have been on your side no matter what."

"I know. But you still haven't said _why_ you said everything."

"Well, last time you scared us."

"What?"

"You did a lot of drinking after about a week. We all tried to stop you, but you wouldn't stop. You scared us all. Finn even stopped drinking until he knew you were okay."

"Finn stopped drinking because of me?"

"Yeah. I mean, all you did was drink for about two weeks straight. You hardly ever ate, either. But what I think really caused Finn to stop drinking was the trip to the hospital."

_FLASHBACK_

_Colin and Finn were in the elevator around midnight discussing their friends' current depressed state._

"_I wonder how wasted Logan is tonight." Colin wondered._

"_Who knows. But if it's anything like last night he won't be up 'till five in the afternoon. Then he'll drink some more." Replied a slightly intoxicated Finn. They made their way out of the elevator and walked to their door, unlocking it. When they stepped inside, they looked around for Logan._

"_I don't see him, mate. You?"_

"_No." Colin walked into the kitchen and saw Logan on the floor with blood spilling out of his mouth. "Oh my god. Finn! I found Logan. Call 911. And hurry."_

"_Why? Oh bloody hell." Finn said seeing him, his face full of pure horror. He ran to the phone and dialed 911._

"_Colin, is he alive?" A suddenly sober Finn asked Colin, who was kneeling next to Logan, checking for a pulse._

"_Yeah. There's a pulse. But barely. God. How much did he drink? He's never been this bad before."  
_

"_Who knows." Just then there was a knock on the door and Finn rushed over to open it. He let the paramedics in and watched them put one of his best friends on a stretcher. As the paramedics walked out the door, Colin and Finn looked around the apartment. There were drinks everywhere. Tons of empty beer cans, empty vodka, scotch, whiskey, rum, and even wine bottles lay scattered around the apartment. Finn and Colin shared a knowing, scared look before leaving to the hospital. Once they arrived to the ER, Colin called Honor. She said she would be there in five minutes and Colin sadly sat down next to an equally sad Finn._

"_What now?"_

"_We wait."_

MLMLMLMLMLML

_Hours passed and the three-some still heard no new news on Logan._

"_Hey, guys?" Honor broke the silence._

"_Yeah?" They said in union._

"_Did you call her?"_

_Colin and Finn looked at each other. They knew who 'she' was. Of course they thought about calling her. They dialed her number several times and hung up before she could answer. They just figured she wouldn't come. After all, she did walk away from him._

"_No." They replied in union._

"_He would want her here. He still loves her."_

"_You really think she would come?"_

"_Who knows? It's worth a shot."_

"_Okay." Colin dialed her number. It rang once. Twice. Three…four…five…answering machine. "Hey it's Rory. Leave a message." Colin noted she had changed her voice mail greeting. It used to say 'I love you, Logan' at the end. The old one seemed happy and cheerful. This one seemed sad and miserable. Weird._

"_Rory, its Colin. I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now, but, it's Logan. He's in the hospital. You don't have to come, he probably won't be expecting you or anything. I just thought you'd like to know. Bye, Reporter Girl." Colin hung up the phone._

"_Answering machine?" Honor asked._

"_Yeah."_

MLMLMLMLMLML

_Another hour went by when a doctor came out._

"_The family of Logan Huntzberger?" he said._

"_Yes, hi. I'm his sister. Is he okay? What happened with him?"_

"_He was binge drinking. He has minor injuries to his liver, but he should be okay. He was very lucky. You need to make sure he doesn't drink so dangerously anymore. He is awake. You can see him, if you'd like."_

"_Yes. Thank you, doctor." She said, following him to Logan's room. Honor walked in his room and they instantly made eye contact. "Hey, little brother. How you feeling?"_

"_Okay I guess." He replied, shrugging his shoulders and looking out the window. "Look at the sky. It's so blue…beautiful…so full of life and energy…"_

"_Logan…" Honor said hugging him._

"_I miss her Honor. She was my everything."_

"_Logan, you have to move on. Drinking isn't going to help. It will just make things worse. Exhibit A." Honor said motioning to the hospital room. "You have to let nature take it's course. Time heals wounds."_

"_What about heartbreak?"_

"_I don't know. I've never had my heart broken before. But if Rory is the one you're supposed to be with, she'll come back."_

"_You really think that?"_

"_Yeah. Logan, you have to move on from the fact that she walked away. It's her loss."_

"_She didn't walk away."_

"_What?"_

"_I did."_

"_But…"_

"_I know. But I walked away. I told her all or nothing and gave up on us. She said someday, Honor."_

"_Oh, little brother. You are such an idiot."_

"_I know. I let the love of my life go. She probably hates me."_

"_I doubt it. She loved you a lot, Logan. She always forgave you for the stupid mistakes you made and she never stopped loving you. She probably never will."_

"_I hope so."_

"_I know so. But promise me something?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Promise me you'll stop drinking so much. You scared the hell out of us. Poor Colin, he's the one that found you."_

"_I promise."_

"_Good."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"You scared us, Logan. All of us."

"I know. I was just confused. My world just started turning the other way when Rory was gone. That's why I need her in my life."

"We just want you to be careful. That's all."

"I will be. I promise."

"Good." They shared a little man-hug and were silent until Colin spoke once more. "So you and Rory…?"

"We're fine. She just left to go home and get some rest."

"That's good. I never wanted to mess stuff up between you guys."

"I know, Colin."

Another silence. "So…do you think…it would be…okay…if...I apologized to her?"

"I think she would like that."

"Good." Colin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Look, I should leave." Logan said getting up. "I gotta go check on Rory. Make sure her mom doesn't want to kill me. That would be bad."

"Alright." Colin said chuckling. "So, we're good, right?"

"Yeah, man. We're good." With that they said their goodbyes and with that, Logan left the pub.

**A/N: **So tell me what you think of this chapter in a review!! I'm not sure about the ending, so please review! What did you think about Logan? Sad, right? I thought so. So school starts in 5 days out here in California, so I may not be updating as much, but who knows. I like to write in my classes, so the chapters might come faster.

I know what I want to do for an LDB event, finally. I made up my mind. :D But I need a theme! I may not use one in the end if I can't think of anything for it.

**--  
SPOILER ALERT!!  
**I decided to be nice and give you spoilers! YAY!! I live off spoilers!  
There WILL be a wedding between Rory and Logan.  
A character will die.  
Something will tear Rory and Logan apart for two years. (  
There will be a brief crossover with One Tree Hill.  
So that's all I'm going to tell you for now!  
--

Now REVIEW!! Please?! It will make me very happy!! Reviews make me smile! Even the critism ones! Make my day and leave me a review!! I want at least 5 to continue!!


	9. Mooching and a Party!

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update…I haven't really felt inspired lately. But I'm back now!! Hopefully I can get more updates faster, but with school having started back up again, I can't promise anything. My teachers this year are out to get me, I swear.**

**Some of you may know that I am a perfectionist, and I like everything to be perfect, well that kind of happened with this particular chapter…so it took longer than I expected to update…Again, sorry!**

_***Head's up**_**: The time skip in this story will be happening in **_**this chapter**_**. I'm sorry I didn't give you guys a heads up sooner, but I just decided this while I was typing it…So…The first part of this chapter is the night and morning of the day after the pub, and then skips two months…There will be more time jumps later on! Hopefully you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls…Nor will I ever. If I did, I would be a happy camper…But I don't…Therefore, I am not a happy camper. (Gilmore Girls wise)**

**Chapter 9**

"Rory?" Logan asked walking into the house.

"Hey. How'd it go?" She said from the couch.

"Alright. Colin said he's sorry, we talked, we're all good. Everything's fine." He sat down.

"And…?"

"And nothing."

"What'd you guys talk about?"

"He said he was protective of me because of what happened."

"What happened?"

"Listen, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to stay calm and not freak out."

"Depends on what you say."

"Fair enough…When we broke up, I was upset. I started drinking and slipping into darkness. I scared everyone…Even Finn…It ended with a trip to the hospital."

"Oh my, God! Logan! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anyone call me? You all had my number. You should have told me. I should have known."

"Rory, I didn't want to tell you. We had been broken up for months, I thought maybe you would have moved on already."

"You seriously thought that? Logan, I loved – love – you more than anything. When we broke up, I was miserable. I didn't drink though. God, Logan. You know how dangerous drinking is. Do I need to remind you of the LDB experience of 2006? You almost died from drinking so much."

"I know, Ace. I know. I was broken, okay? I didn't know what to do. I hated being in pain, so I thought if I drank, it would just all go away. But it didn't. I kept on hurting, so I drank more."

"Yeah, well, that's a pretty stupid thing to do. You know how dangerous drinking is."

"I know… I thought I lost you, Ace. I thought you were gone forever. I thought I'd never see you again and it scared me."

"God, Logan…" She started to sob. "…if I had just said _yes…_if I had found you sooner…I could have stopped you."

"Ace, come here." He pulled her into him for a hug, "Don't feel guilty about this. Don't think this is your fault, because it's not…" A few minutes went by. "…Ace? Let's just forget the last year, okay? Let's let go of all the pain and move on. We have each other now and that's all that matters. We're together and we're happy."

"That sounds perfect, Logan…I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed.

--_The Next Morning_--

Rory walks into the kitchen, she just woke up. Logan is cooking breakfast.

"You're cooking?"

"Yes, Ace." He smiled and walked to her, kissing her.

"What's for breakfast?" Said a perky Lorelai, showered and dressed.

"Who are you and what did you do with my mother? You do realize that it's, like, 9:30 on a Saturday morning, right?"

"Yes."

"Then…never mind. I've realized a long time ago that you are crazy." She sat down at the kitchen table, holding her head in her hands.

"I love you, too! So, Ego Boy. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, bacon, and of course, coffee."

"YES! You know, Huntzberger, you're not that bad."

"That's because he's making you food, mom."

"So?"

"It's called mooching."

"It's called 'I'm hungry'."

"You're impossible."

"Yes, yes I am."

_Knock…knock…knock._

"Oooo! Door!" Lorelai hurriedly went to answer the door.

"That's probably Colin, Ace."

"We'll find out in about two seconds."

"Rory! Mr. My-Best-Friends-Girlfriend-Is-A-Gold-Digger is here!" Lorelai sang cheerfully.

"It's Colin." Rory stated and walked to the door.

--_Outside_--

"Hey, Colin." Rory sat on the porch swing.

"Hey, Reporter Girl…Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. I was way out of line. But you have to understand that Logan is my best friend. Honor's not around anymore, Finn is usually too drunk for anything, so I'm the one that has to watch out for him. If I don't know one will…"

"Colin…You don't have to take care of him with me here. I would _never_ hurt him. Why can't you understand that? I love Logan with all my heart, and I know I hurt him before, but he hurt me too. It's like a circle of doom or something. But we've talked about it. We've moved on. And the last time I checked, you weren't part of our relationship. So why can't you get past it?"

"I'm afraid he'll let you get away again."

"What?"

"I'm afraid that it'll be like before; we're all friends, happy, having fun; and he'll pull something – another ultimatum, or another LDB stunt – and let you go again. Because we all got close. The LDB considered you as a part of us. And when Logan told us you had broken up, we _all_ lost you. We all felt it. Not as bad as Huntz, but we were sad, we lost a sister, and I just don't want history to repeat its self."

"It won't…Not that any of this is your business, but…Logan and I have decided to start over. A clean slate. I think you should, too."

"I think I will."

"Good."

"So we're good?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah we're good." They hugged.

"I should go…Check on Finn. He got wasted last night."

"Yeah. Make sure he's still breathing." She joked.

"I will." He chuckled.

"Bye, Colin. And for the record…I missed you guys, too."

"Bye, Reporter Girl…And for the other record, it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

--_Inside_--

"Hey, Ace. How'd it go?" Logan asked from the kitchen table.

"Good. We talked, everything's fine now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You've got yourself some good friends there, mister."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

--_Two Months Later_--

"Ace? You ready?" Logan asked, from his spot on the couch, waiting for her.

"Yes." She said walking out with her dress on.

"Finally." He said getting up.

"Hey, I'd like to see you try and get this dress on _and_ help you get ready, mister."

She was wearing a deep blue, long dress. The v-line neck gathered just below her bust, with the straps gathering behind her neck. The skirt had little flares hanging down from the waist, going down to the hem.

"I think I'll pass. You look amazing." He pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Why, thank you."

"Ready for the party?" He asked with mock enthusiasm.

"So ready." She rolled her eyes. "But, hey, look on the bright side. The party _is_ for you."

"Yeah, officially becoming CEO of HPG doesn't exactly say fun to me, sorry." He helped Rory put her jacket on. "There's just going to be a ton of business deals going on. Not really my bag."

"Well, we'll just have to get you a strong drink. Or form a sub-party, but with you being the 'man of the hour', that wouldn't work. So a strong drink will have to do."

"That sounds fantastic." He kissed her. "Or, hey, I've got a good idea. You could hang out with me all night."

"Well…"

"Please? I'll let you talk whenever you want." He teased her.

"Well, since you gave me that _kind_ offer…Um, no."

"Why not?"

"Because business talk is boring."

"So you'd let me suffer?"

"Yes."

"Who would you hang out with?"

"There's always Honor, and the gang is coming, so chances are I'll be with them all night while we…"

"Let me guess. Make fun of me being miserable?"

"Exactly." She smiled.

"You're heartless, Ace." He kissed her.

"Hmm…I try."

"But I still love you. It's impossible not to love you, Ace." He said seriously.

She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Why are you so sweet to me?" She whispered.

"Because you're you. Because you deserve it." He whispered back before pulling her face in for a passionate kiss.

She pulled away after the lack of air became a problem. "Logan, we're going to be late."

"The party is for me. It can't start without us."

"Logan…Your dad will get mad. You know how he gets. If we don't leave now, he'll lecture us on the importance of always being on time again."

He groaned. "Alright. You have a point. Let's go." Logan said, not wanting to be lectured by his father _again_.

--_At the Party_--

"Ahh, Logan, Rory. I was wondering when you two were going to show up." Said Mitchum's booming voice.

"Hey, Dad. Sorry. Traffic."

"Well, that 'traffic' you guys always hit must have it out for you."

"It does."

"Mitchum, we're sorry. We lost track of time." Rory said.

"It's fine, Rory."

"So, it's fine when Rory says it, but not when I say it."

"No, it's fine when Rory tells me the _truth_, unlike you do."

"But…"

"Logan…"

"Okay, okay. We'll go…over there now. Bye."

"Bye, Mitchum."

"Bye."

"Dude, you almost made him give us another lecture." Rory said once they were out of earshot.

"But I didn't."

"Almost."

"Rory! Logan! How nice of you to show up." Shira said, walking to them.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Logan."

"Hi, Shira."

"Rory…So what's the excuse this time? Traffic?"

"Yes."

"Honestly, Logan. You should give yourselves more time to get here. Or a better excuse. One of the two."

"I'll get right on that, Mom."

"I'm sure. Oh, there's some ladies from the DAR. Excuse me."

"She's in a good mood." Rory said, completely serious.

"Yeah. Weird. Maybe she's already gotten some drinks in her."

"Shira? Probably."

"Speaking of drinks…" Logan grabbed two glasses of champagne off a passing waiter's tray. "…Cheers."

"Cheers."

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I'd like to welcome you all to this party in honor of my son, Logan Huntzberger, for his take over as the Huntzberger Publishing Group's brand new CEO." Mitchum said from the stage.

Everyone applauded, and Rory squeezed his arm.

"Logan is hard working, dedicated, and has an amazing talent for journalism…But enough talking about him…Let's bring him up here! Logan."

"Go get 'em, Master and Commander."

Logan chuckled and walked on the stage. "Thank you, Dad, for that speech…Journalism is something I've always loved to do. I was brought up as a Huntzberger and with the name comes the responsibility of the company." He looked in Rory's eyes. "I knew that I wanted to be a writer as soon as I wrote my first essay in grade school. I fell in love with writing as soon as I started it. I want to write for the rest of my life…"

--_A Few Hours Later_--

"Logan, I haven't had a chance to tell you yet, but that was a good speech." Mitchum said.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Where's Rory?"

"Oh, um. She went off with Stephanie and Rosemary about a half an hour ago. Why?"

"Oh, because I was wondering…Does she have a job right now?"

"No…"

"Okay. Thanks." He walked away.

"Logan pulled out his cell phone and called Rory…Voicemail. Rose…Voicemail. Steph…Answer…

"Hello?"

"Steph, it's Logan. Is Rory with you?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure…_Ror, it's Logan."_

"_Logan? Why?"_

"_I don't know."_

"Logan?"

"Hey, Ace."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I just had a conversation with my father."

"Uh-oh."

"He wanted to know if you had a job."

"Weird."

"Very. He's up to something."

"It's Mitchum. When is he not up to something?"

"True…You know, he's probably trying to find you right now."

"Goody. Oh, no."

"What?"

"He's coming."

"Hide!"

"Uh…Where are you?"

"Um…By the picture with the sail boat. Where are you?"

"By the picture of Martha's Vineyard. It's really pretty."

"Ace."

"Right. Sorry. I'm coming to you. Don't move."

"Why would you come to me?"

"You can protect me. Plus, it sounds fun."

"Alright, oh, there you are."

"Here I am."

"We should put together a show."

"We should. Ahhh…Evasive maneuver."

"What?"

"Mitchum."

"Ah."

"Oh, good. He didn't see us."

"This is fun."

"Grow up."

"Nah."

--_The End of the Party_--

"Goodbye, Logan. Goodbye, Rory." Shira said.

"Bye, Mom." Logan said.

"Bye, Shira." Rory said.

"Ace, we got away without Mitchum finding us."

"Well, we did do a lot of evasive maneuvers."

"Logan! Rory! I'm glad I caught you!" Mitchum said, catching up with them.

"So close…Hi, Mitchum."

"Hey, Dad."

"I finally caught you. I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah…Listen, Dad. We're tired and we just want to go home. Can it wait?"

"It will just take a few minutes, Son."

"Okay, fine. What's up?"

"Rory, Logan told me you didn't have a job right now. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

He smiled, obviously satisfied. "Well, we'll just have to fix that. How would you like to work at the New York Times?"

"What?"

"Logan will be working there starting Monday; so you'll be together more."

"Oh, wow…Um…"

"You don't have to answer right now. Think about it. Talk it over." He walked away.

"Monday?" Rory asked, turning to Logan.

"Yeah. I kind of forgot to tell you."

"So that means…"

"…I'll be moving to New York. Yeah." He finished for her.

She was silent for a minute, making a mental pro/con list. "I'm going to take it."

"Ace, maybe you should think about it."

"I did. I have. I've always wanted to work at the times, and this is my chance. Plus, you'll be there. I really don't want to be separated from you again like Yale, so, I'm taking it. Decision made."

"Okay."

"Okay."

**A/N: No cliffhanger for once! Wow! I shock myself! – Okay, so that's it for this chapter! The ending is kind of weird, I had had a lot of sugar when I wrote that…So, sorry if you got a little freaked out, but I liked it. A little wacky and crazy…Just what this story needed. **

**I've started writing the next chapter already, so hopefully that will be up soon. (I've had a lot of free time in my classes lately!) Nothing is typed for that chapter, but it is written on paper, so, it just kind of depends on how lazy I get.**

**So, as for later chapters…I know **_**exactly**_** what I want in them. I've even thought about the dialogue. I sit in my classes sometimes, or even at night in my bed when I can't sleep and go over what I want to happen…I even think about descriptions and sometimes I jot down some ideas…I have not, however, written them. Why? Things change. **_**But, **_**I **_**do **_**have an entire scene written out for way later on in the story…Just a little info on what's going on in my world.**

**Anyway…I hoped you liked this chapter! Please tell me in a review!**


	10. Daisy's and Surprises

**Samantha – To answer your question, (great question by the way. I never cleared that up), When Logan was in the hospital after the binge drinking, Colin called Rory and got her voicemail, leaving a message. Well, Rory was really upset when she got that message. Not mad upset, but sad upset. When she got the message, she heard Colin's voice and figured that he would just yell at her for 'leaving' Logan, so she erased it. All she heard of the message was, "Rory, its Colin." And she erased it. So she never really knew about the whole drinking incident. It's sad, I know. But that's how I imagined it. I hope that helped!**

**A/N: This chapter takes place the Monday after the party. (The party was on Wednesday night). It's Rory and Logan's first day at the **_**New York Times**_**. Mitchum called a staff meeting to introduce them to the staff and vise versa.**

**I will be skipping a lot more time as the chapters go on. (A month here, two months there, and so on). After their first day, Rory and Logan are succeeding at their new job. So, as of now, Rory and Logan have been dating for a year again! YAY!**

***MITCHUM IS AU!!!! He, Shira, Rory, and Logan get along now! (They also did at the party).**

*****_**Fun Fact! – **_**Just wanted to tell you all…Every name I put in this story (that I make up) is a name of someone who has changed my life in some way. Whether it'd be being my friend through thick and thin, or someone listening to my problems, or showed so much courage in ways I never thought possible, or even just a family member or friend who's had a hard time in life. Whatever the case, they will probably end up in here! So every made-up character I have in this story, is a real, live, flesh and blood hero to me!...Just thought you'd like to know I do put thought into this story!**

**As for this chapter…Whoo-hoo! Double digits! Woot woot! (CHEERS!!)**

***So this chapter makes since…**_**IT HAS BEEN A YEAR SINCE ROGAN GOT BACK TOGETHER!**_

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still a depressing fact, isn't it?**

**Chapter 10**

"Good morning, everyone." Mitchum said as he, Rory, and Logan walked into the meeting.

"Good morning." They echoed.

"We have a new member of the staff: Rory Gilmore. She will be working as a writer. A little background info for you: She used to be the editor of the _Yale Daily News_, was on the _Franklin_ at Chilton in Hartford during high school, and has interned for me personally. We are very lucky to have her, please welcome her…Now as you all _should _know, my son, Logan will be taking over this paper as the senior editor. I will be here until next Monday to make sure everything is running smoothly, as I'm sure it will. That's it for this meeting, everyone. Happy Monday." He nodded dismissing them. "Rory, Logan, wait a minute."

"What's up, Dad?" Logan asked once everyone was out of the room.

"You guys know that you are important to me and that I'd do anything in my power to help you, right?" (A/N: Again, AU!!!!!!)

"Yeah."

"If you want to keep your relationship private, I'll see to it that is stays that way."

"Dad, we talked, and we're just going to go along with it. We'll act normal and if people find out, they find out. It's not a big deal."

"Are you sure? Rumors could start."

"Mitchum, if they talk, let them talk. We're not going to let them get to us."

"Okay."

--_A Few Months Later_--

"Hey, Cindy." Rory said to Logan's assistant.

"Hey, Rory. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Great."

"Good. Is Logan busy?"

"Um, I don't think so. Hold on." She picked up her phone and pushed a button. "Hi. Rory's here…Okay. Bye." She put the phone down again. "Go ahead in. He's not busy."

"Thanks, Cindy."

"No problem."

"Hey, Huntz."

"Hey, Ace." He got up from behind his desk and kissed her while she sat down. "What's up?" He leaned against the front of the desk.

"I need a reason to come and see you now?" She teased.

"No, of course not. But, don't you have, like, one of those job things to do?" 

"Eh." She waved it off. "Job, shmob."

He laughed. "You hungry? It's lunch time."

"Maybe. What'd you have in mind?"

"What about that cute café we went to last week?"

"I am definitely hungry for that."

"Alright. Let's go." They walked to Logan's assistant.

"Hey, Cindy. Rory and I are going to lunch. Hold all my calls."

"Okay. Bye, guys."

"Bye."

--_At the Cute Café_--

"This place is like a New York-ern Luke's."

"'A New York-ern Luke's'? What does that mean?"

"Like a Luke's in New York. Well, a female version of Luke's"

"Welcome to Daisy's Café. What can I get you?" The waitress asked.

"Um…two cheeseburgers, to fries, and two cokes." Logan ordered.

"Okay. That's it?"

"Yes, thank you. So, a female version of Luke's?"

"Yeah. You've been to Luke's. It's got that feeling."

"What feeling is that?"

"That feeling like, 'Hey everybody. Welcome home.'"

"I'm sorry I just can't see Luke saying that. This place, however…" He trailed off.

"Not Luke, himself. Just the diner. Considering how many times a day Kirk comes in there, and how almost every single person in that town belongs in an asylum, there's no way Luke would say 'welcome home' to them. He would just say it to me and my mom."

"You know, now that you mention it, this place does _kind of _remind me of Luke's. In a weird way."

"It's almost like Luke's alter ego."

"Yeah, if Luke was a girl."

"Your food. Enjoy." The waitress delivered their food and the two ate and made their way back to the _Times_. When Logan left Rory at her desk, Rory turned to him and said, "Hey, Logan. If anyone asks, the conversation about Luke's and Daisy's never happened."

"My lips are sealed."

"Bye."

"Bye, Ace."

"Hey, Rory. You two love birds finally back?" Said Brooke, Rory's friend at the office.

"Nah. Not yet. I'm just a hologram."

"Oh, really? My how far we've come."

Rory laughed. They were so much alike, sometimes it scared her. "Hi, Brooke."

"Hi." She leaned against her desk. "So how was lunch?"

"It was great."

"So…What was the whole thing about Luke's and Daisy's?"

"Sorry. I can't tell you." She started gathering papers together.

"Why?"

"Because you could tell Luke or someone else from Stars Hollow, who will eventually tell Luke. And if Luke finds out, he'll get mad and me…" She got up to give an article to Logan. "…And a mad Luke…" She and Brooke walked into Logan's office. "…Is not fun. Right Logan?"

"Um…Sure? What are you talking about?"

"About how a mad Luke is a scary Luke."

"Oh, yeah. That is scary."

"See?" Rory said, looking at Brooke. "And he has experience."

"Fine, I won't ask." She put her hands up in surrender and walked out.

"What was that about?" 

"She wanted to know about our Luke's and Daisy's conversation."

"Oh. Hence, the 'mad Luke' conversation."

"Exactly."

"Interesting."

"Yes it is. We're still going to the pub tonight with the gang, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Good. Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey, Ror…" Brooke began.

"No."

"Damn."

--_At the End of the Day – Friday_--

"Bye, Ror! See you on Monday!"

"Bye, Brooke. See you Monday!" She walked into Logan's office. "Hey, Huntz. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Logan's cell phone started ringing. He didn't seem to hear it.

"Logan? Your phone is ringing."

"Oh, thanks…Hello?…Yeah. Hi…Yeah…No…I don't know…Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Colin. He wanted to know when we'd be there."

"Oh." She looked up at him concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem different. Do you have something on your mind?"

"Just stress. It's no big deal."

"INBD, Logan…You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Okay."

By this time, Rory and Logan had just arrived in the parking lot and got in their car. The ride there was silent. Once they finally got to the pub, they got out and made their way in. Steph, Rose, Juliet, Colin, and Finn were there.

"About time you showed up." Colin joked.

"Sorry, but we, you know, work in that one place that's, like, _an hour away_. So we can't be here within 20 minutes like some of you." Rory said. "How long _have_ you been here, anyway?"

"We've been here for, like, an hour." Steph said.

"Steph exaggerates. Finn said that we should just wait at home for a few minutes before we go, because he knows you guys had to come from New York, so we just got here about 10 minutes ago." Rose said.

"Wow. Finn said something that made sense? I'm shocked." Rory joked, sitting down next to Logan and Steph.

"I know, right? It was weird." Steph said.

"Actually we've been here for…" Colin looked at his watch. "…12 minutes."

"Colin! Don't be a jerk!" Juliet said.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Colin asked.

"Scotch on the rocks."

"Gin martini. Thanks, Colin."

"No problem."

"So, guys, how the life of work treating you?" Finn asked.

"Great. Right, Logan."

"Yeah." He replied without looking at Rory."

"Your drinks." Colin said, coming over.

"Thanks." Rory's phone rang. "Crap. I'll be right back." She got up and walked outside.

"Huntz, what's up with you? You won't even as much as look at Rory. She was so upset. Her face was so broken. You killed her, Logan." Steph said.

"Yeah, what the hell, mate?"

"I want to propose to her, but I'm kind of scared."

"That's cute, Logan." Juliet and Rose said.

"And completely stupid! If you really want to propose to her, don't be such an ass! Look at the girl for God's sake."

"Steph's right, man. Make her feel like you really love her."

"And please tell me you got a different ring. You can _not _use the same ring."

"I got a different one. Don't worry. I just don't know how or when."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I don't know if she's ready."

"Leave that to us." Steph said gesturing to Juliet and Rose. "We'll find out everything you want to know. Besides…" She shrugged. "…It just gives us a good reason to go shopping."

"But, that doesn't explain why you won't look at Rory." Colin said.

"Yeah, if you keep that up, she's just gonna leave."

"I'm just thinking. Trying to figure it out."

"Well stop for tonight. She's going to start thinking that you're over her, and she's going to leave. Start acting like you actually love her."

"Hey, guys. Sorry, that was my mom. She loves to talk." Rory said, sitting down.

"Its okay, Ace." Logan kissed her temple and put hiss arm around her shoulders.

Steph, Rose, and Juliet nodded in approval.

"Hey, Ror? What would you say to a shopping trip tomorrow?" Steph asked.

"Just us girls. We haven't done that in a while." Juliet said.

"Yeah, who needs these guys." Rose said.

"I'd say, where do I sign up?"

"Cool."

--_At the Mall the Next Day_--

"Do you guys know what's up with Logan?"

Rory had 2 bags, Steph had 4, Rose 2, and Juliet 3. It was only 45 minutes into the trip.

"No, why? Is something wrong?" All the girls playing dumb.

"I don't know. He's just been so weird lately. Ever since after work yesterday, he'll hardly look at me, and he barely kisses me. It's like he's over me."

"I don't think he is, girlie. That boy is head-over-heels for you."

"Then why else would he be like this? I should have seen this coming. First he's ready to get married and I'm not, now I'm ready and he's not."

"Wait. What?" All three girls stopped in their tracks.

"I think I'm ready to get married."

"You are?"

"Well, I've definitely thought about it. Logan is just so perfect and amazing. He always surprises me an he always makes me happy…Well, he did, anyway."

"Oh, Ror! This is amazing! You guys are getting married!" Rose squealed.

"Rose, he has to ask me first. And besides, now, I'm not sure if he will."

"Ror, you and Logan belong together. He's not over you. He loves you. He's probably just stressed out with work."

"No, there's way more to it than that. Logan doesn't let work get in the way of his life. It's something else. He didn't say anything last night while I was gone?"

"Not really." Juliet said.

"What do you mean 'not really'. What did he say?"

"Ror…" Rose began.

"Tell me. Please."

"Ror, we can't. Logan would kill us." Steph said.

"Guys, please. I thought we were friends."

"We are! We just can't tell you about this."

"Why not?"

"It'd ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?" Rory perked up.

"Rose! Rory, we can't tell you."

"Please. I need to know. For all I know, Logan could be packing up all my stuff and throwing them into boxes. At least this way, I'd be ready for it."

"Dramatic much?"

"Please." Rory begged giving them her best Bambi eyes.

"Damn. Fine. But you can't tell him. He wants to propose to you, but he isn't sure when or how. That's why we're on this trip. To get info out of you."

"He's going to propose?!" Rory squealed.

"Yes. He wanted to know if you were ready and we told him we'd tell him."

"Call him now!"

"What?"

"Call him now and tell him I'm ready!"

"But he'll know you're here."

"Tell him you guys talked to me, I'm ready, and if he asks where I am, which he probably will, tell him I'm in the bathroom."

"Okay." Steph shrugged and pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"Hey, Logan. It's Steph. We talked to Rory and…No, she's in the bathroom..." She rolled her eyes, Rory snickered. "_Anyway_, we talked to her and she's ready!...Yes!...Seriously!...I know!" Steph looked at Rory who started waving her arms and jumping up and down to get her attention.

"When?" Rory mouthed.

"So...When are you going to ask her?...Tell me!...I won't tell her!...No I won't!...Huntz!...You're no fun!...Liar!...Fine. Bye!" She hung up the phone. "He didn't tell me."

"Really? Because I couldn't tell." Rose said.

"What did he say?" Rory asked.

"He said he quote, 'had to go do something' before you got home."

"Hmm. Interesting." Juliet said. 

"Very." Rory agreed. "So he didn't say when?"

"No, he didn't."

"He's such a party pooper." Rory pouted.

"I know!"

"Hey guys, I've got the perfect store to go into next." Rose pointed to a bridal store.

"Let's go!" Steph exclaimed, dragging Rory with her, barely giving her enough time to grab her bags.

--_Logan and Rory's Apartment_--

"What are you smiling about?" Colin asked after he hung up the phone.

"That was Steph." He replied.

"Really? Because from the look on your face, you'd think it was Reporter Girl." Finn said.

"She's ready."

"Who's ready for what?"

"Rory's ready."

"To...Oh."

"Mate!"

"That's awesome!"

"When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know yet. Soon, hopefully."

**A/N: Another chapter finished. YAY! So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Please let me know!**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been sick! I've got about half of chapter 11 written on paper, so hopefully I'll get it up soon! Please review! Thanks!**


	11. You've Been Huntzbergered

**A/N: Luke and Lorelai are married now, so that this chapter makes sense. **

**This chapter is super random, and I know that. I **_**do**_** know where this story is going, I just don't know **_**how**_** to get there. I have everything after the wedding planned out, so until then, all the conversations, I just pull out form the crazy part of my brain, (which, by the way, has officially taken over the entire thing).**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Gilmore Girls. Because, let's face it...If I did, there would be a movie in the works, possibly even a spin off.**

**Chapter 11**

_At Rory and Logan's Apartment (After the Shopping Trip)_

"Ace? You here?"

"On the couch."

"Hey. How was shopping?"

"Fun. But they kept grilling me about marriage and stuff."

"Oh yeah?" He sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I mean, it's sweet that they care, you know?"

"Yeah."

_Knock knock knock_

"Who's that?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, Ace. My x-ray vision is broken."

"Hmm." She got up to go answer the door. "You should have that fixed." She opened the door to reveal none other than Lorelai Gilmore.

"Mom!"

"Rory!" They embraced.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked once they pulled apart and Lorelai stepped inside.

"Well, my lovely daughter, I never see you anymore. Hi, Logan."

"Hi, Lorelai."

"Plus I need to tell you something."

"Really? What?" Rory asked, intrigued.

"Hon, you should sit down."

"Umm...Why?"

"I don't know how you're going to react. Please, Rory."

"Fine." She sat down and took a deep breath. "What's up?"

"Well, Luke and I have been really happy lately, you know?"

"Yeah, and I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." She started fidgeting.

"Mom?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Seriously?!" Rory exclaimed, after a moment of silence.

"You're happy?" Lorelai asked, almost fearful.

"Of course! I'm so happy. I mean, you and Luke are happy about it, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good. If you're happy, I'm happy." Rory got up to hug her. "Congratulations, Mom."

"Thank you, Ror."

"Congratulations, Lorelai." Logan hugged her.

"Thanks, Logan."

"What was Luke's reaction when you told him?"

"He was happy, excited. Then he pulled a Jackson of '04."

"He's baby proofing the house?"

"Yep."

"What does 'baby proofing the house' mean?" Logan asked.

"When Sookie was pregnant with Davie, Jackson went all nutso and started getting rid of all of Sookie's knives, pots, pans, and glass, and started putting baby locks on drawers. He totally went psycho dad on her while he kept on calling it 'baby'." Rory said.

"Wow." Logan said, stunned. He knew the people in that town were crazy...But not that crazy.

"Yeah, which, by the way," Rory said, turning to Lorelai. "Doesn't make sense. There are no pots or pans in that house. Let alone knives."

"He's doing the Gilmore version of baby proofing." 

"Meaning..."

"He's getting rid of all the coffee and junk food." Lorelai said, causing Rory to nod in understanding. Then Lorelai's phone rang. "Hello?...Hi, Luke...But, I'm with Rory...Fine. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Luke wants me to come home and talk about the baby."

"Alright. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Lorelai."

"Bye."

"You're really excited about your mom having another baby?" Logan asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you and your mom are really close."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I'm not happy for her. My mom and Luke deserve this."

Rory's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ror!" Brooke said.

"Hey, Brooke. What's up?"

"Oh, so now I need a reason to call one of my best friends?"

"Yes, _you_ do. You always have an ulterior motive."

"That's true most times, but not now."

"Really?" Rory asked, skeptically.

"...Sort of."

"Spill."

"I heard from a little bird that Mitchum wanted Logan to fire some people."

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"Mitchum's secretary."

"Laura?"

"Yeah. Is it true?"

"Well, I can't deny it, nor can I say it's true. Logan hasn't told me anything, which he probably would. But Mitchum is pretty unpredictable, and he always leaves Logan in the dark until the last second." Rory said, causing Logan to nod in agreement, even though he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Oh. Well, if you hear anything..."

"Brooke, I'm sure you're safe. That's the advantage of having a friend who's sleeping with the boss." Logan looked up at her skeptically. Rory smiled.

"Wow...I feel...lucky."

"You should."

"Okay, well, I'll let you go. Bye, Rory."

"Okay, bye." Rory said, laughing.

"Ace, that conversation was very strange. Just thought I'd let you know."

"I know."

"What was Brooke talking about this time?"

"Well, apparently Laura thinks Mitchum is going to fire people, using you; and she started telling everyone, except for me, of course."

"Laura as in Mitchum's secretary?"

"That's the one."

"That's crazy."

"I know."

"Should I call Mitchum?"

"Nah. We'll find out tomorrow."

--_Monday Morning_--_Meeting_--

"Good morning, everyone. How are we today?" Logan asked.

He was met with silence.

"As good as you can be on a Monday morning?" He guessed.

Silence.

"Coffee, anyone?"

"Please." Rory said.

People around the table laughed, knowing about her coffee addiction.

"So you _are _alive. Welcome back."

They laughed again.

"Excellent. Now that I have your attention, let's get to this...work thing..." Logan said, sitting down and looking at his notes. "I need all articles for the next issue in by Thursday, that way they can be done and ready by Monday...Sports! I need pictures of the game, of course...What game is it...? Hell, what _sport_ is it?" Logan said, getting laughs from all around the table. He was interrupted by his secretary, Cindy, walking in.

"Hey, sorry. Rory, you've got a phone call on line six." Cindy said.

"Oh, okay." She got up and walked out.

"Ror." Cindy said, getting her attention seeing she was walking to her desk. "It's Mitchum Huntzberger."

"Got it." She turned around and walked into Logan's office. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he said he just wanted to talk to you."

"He never was predictable." Rory rolled her eyes and closed Logan's office door and sat down at his desk.

"Hi, Mitchum. Sorry about the wait."

"It's okay, Rory. I know you were in a meeting. Which is why I won't talk long."

"Okay..."

"I need a favor."

"I'm listening." . . . . . .

Rory came out of Logan's office after her phone call with Mitchum and turned to Cindy. "If anyone asks, I was on the phone with a newspaper."

"Which one?"

"Anyone. Pick one and stick with it." Rory realized that that probably wasn't the best idea in a newspaper office, and changed her mind. "Back up. How about the _LA Times_. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Rory walked back into the meeting room. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Logan said. "Alright features." He turned to Brooke and Rory. "What's the piece on?"

"Barak Obama. We're doing a follow up on some of Rory's articles from the campaign trail." Brooke said.

"We're seeing how popular he is among the political parties and if people would re-elect him in the next election." Rory added. (A/N: It is currently November 2010.)

"We're also looking at past articles and conferences and meetings." Brooke finished.

"Alright, sounds good. Will it be ready by Thursday?"

"Of course." Rory said.

"Good. Now...Is that it?" He looked around the room. "Good. This meeting is officially over. Bye, guys. Happy Monday." Logan dismissed.

"Ror, I've got some new stuff for the article."

"Really? Cool. I'll be at your desk to see what you've got as soon as-"

"I talk to her." Logan interrupted.

"-I talk to Logan."

"Okay, bye."

"Yes, Mr. Boss? Am I in trouble?" Rory joked, turning around to face Logan.

"No, Ace." He laughed. "Come on." He lead her to his office. He closed the door and stood in front of her.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Um, the _LA Times_."

"Liar."

"Okay, you got me. It was the _Chicago Tribune_."

"Try again."

"_San Francisco Chronicle_?"

"Ace, I know it wasn't a newspaper."

"What?"

"A newspaper editor couldn't do that to you."

"Do what?"

"I saw your face, Ace."

"So..."

"A regular old newspaper guy couldn't do that to you. However, a _certain_ newspaper mogul could. What'd he say?"

She tried to hid her shock, unsuccessfully. "Who?"

"Mitchum."

She slumped in his office chair. "How'd you figure that out?"

"I know you and my father. Besides, you were pale, and you had that confused and slightly queasy look on your face. You were Huntzberger-ed. Nobody knows that feeling better than me and Honor. What'd he say?" Logan said, leaning against his desk.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yes." She laughed. "He wants me to plan your party."

"Party?" Logan asked confused.

"It's called a birthday, Logan."

"He asked you to plan me a _birthday_ party?" Logan asked, disbelieving.

"Yes."

"My father?"

"Yes."

"_Why_?"

"I don't know. He said you'd be bored at a party he threw you."

"The man's smart, I'll give him that."

"And manipulative."

"Definitely."

"It's not a big deal, is it?"

"No, I guess not. It _is_ a little weird, though."

"At least you don't have to plan a birthday party with Mitchum Huntzberger."

"You didn't have to say yes, Ace."

"And let you suffer at a party your father threw you? Yes was my only option. I couldn't let _your father_ plan a birthday party! The only party he knows how to throw is a business party. Everyone would be bored out of their minds! And don't even get me started on the music he would have. My mother would die if she knew Mitchum was in charge of music at a birthday party."

"You've got a point there. The music would be...terrible. And thank you for not making me suffer." He leaned down to kiss her.

"You're welcome." She said once they pulled apart.

"Now, I mean this in the nicest way possible as your boyfriend; I love you, but get out of my chair. The last part was me being the boss."

"You mean I don't get any special privileges because I'm sleeping with my boyfriend _and_ the boss? My, my, what has the world come to?" Rory teased.

"Funny, Ace."

"Bye, Logan." Rory said, laughing as she was walking out of his office.

"Bye." Logan laughed.

"Does Logan know?" Cindy asked.

"Yep. The plan is off."

"Okay." Cindy chuckled.

"Know what?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing."

"Anything kinky?"

"Brooke!"

"I'm just asking as your friend."

"No, Brooke. Nothing kinky."

"Fine." Brooke said, sounding sad. "Anyway, we should work on this piece."

"Good idea."

"Okay, well I've got all these....."

--_Lunchtime_--

"Hey, Ace. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me just save this...Okay. Let's go."

"So...what did my dad tell you?" Logan asked once they were in the elevator.

"That's been bugging you all day, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'd love to tell you, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"There has to be something."

"Not yet. We're going to talk later and hash out the details."

"Details?"

"As in the venue and amount of people. Until I get that information, I can't really do anything."

"You can pick the color scheme."

"And that's about it. Besides, I already have a color." They walked out of the building and to a café on the corner.

"And what would that be?"

"Pink, of course. Your favorite color." Rory teased.

"Lovely. And tell me you got daisies as the flowers." Logan said sarcastically.

Rory looked at him, a little frightened. "Please don't do that. Especially in public. I can't have a gay boyfriend." She sat down at a table in the café.

"Then tell me everything you and my dad talked about."

"Fine. Not here, though."

"Why not?"

"Too many prying ears." Rory looked around cautiously.

"Then where?"

"At home."

--_At Rogan's Apartment_--

"We're home, now spill."

"Bossy much?"

"Please, Ace. I'm dying here."

"Well, we can't have that." Rory sat next to Logan on the couch. "Well, first, he asked me if it was January."

"What?"

"Hypothetical. Then he told me that your birthday was in a few weeks and that he needed my help in planning you a kick ass party."

"He said 'kick ass'?"

"No. I said that part. And when I asked him why me, he said that I threw excellent parties. Then he said that everyone would be bored at a party he threw, so I was the person that came to mind because I knew you the best. Now I'm not sure if there were any dirty references tied in with that, but I thought it was pretty dirty."

"I doubt it. It _is_ my dad, after all."

"True. And then he told me that he'll cover all the expenses, and then when I agreed, he told me he'd call me later with the venue and all the details."

"That's it?"

"Yes. In shorter version."

"He didn't talk about anything other than the party?"

"No, Logan. Why are you so freaked about this?"

"Because I have to make sure my parents don't do anything to screw with us...Again."

"We won't let them. Not this time. I am here to stay. Nothing is going to tear us apart. Not again."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Rory confirmed and kissed Logan, to seal the deal.

**A/N: So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Please leave me a review and let me know! The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I am to write another chapter, which means the faster **_**you**_** get an update! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also...Next chapter: Proposal!!!! Excitement!**


	12. She Smiled

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, I said this would be the proposal chapter...I didn't lie! This is it! The big kahuna! Enjoy!**

***This chapter takes place...*thinks*...2 weeks after chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT?! I'VE JUST GOTTEN THE NEWS THAT...I still don't own Gilmore Girls. Sad, I know. (I totally fooled you into thinking I actually got the rights to the show, didn't I? LOL. I wish!!)**

**Chapter 12**

"Hey, Ace." Logan said walking to her desk.

"Hey."

"So...You busy tonight?"

"Umm...Not that I know of. Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Let's go out to dinner tonight."

"Well, well. Aren't we pushy." She joked.

"Ace...Come on. You know you want to."

"Hmm, well let me clear my schedule...Okay. It's cleared."

"Great. Be ready by 7:45 tonight, and Frank will pick you up and take you to the restaurant."

"What should I wear?"

"Some form of clothing."

"Descriptive."

"How about that knee-length deep blue dress you have."

"Logan, I don't have a knee-length deep blue dress."

"It's in your closet."

"You covered all the bases didn't you?"

"Something like that. I like to cover all my bases."

"Hmm." Rory smiled.

"I know, I know. Dirty."

"Extremely."

"I'll see you later, Ace."

"Bye, Logan."

-_Around 5 pm_-

"Ace, I'm gonna take off early. They boys want some quality 'guy time'."

"That's kind of creepy."

"I know. Steph and the girls are going to come over later to help you get ready for tonight."

"Okay."

"Bye, Ace." Logan said and kissed her.

"Bye."

20 minutes later, the girls showed up at the _Times_ and found Rory.

"Okay, let's go, RG." Juliet said.

"I can't. I have to work."

"You always work. It's time to stop. Just for today." Steph said.

"You need a day to relax." Rose said.

"That's what weekends are for."

"Come on, Ror. You'll be happy we made you relax today." Juliet said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Umm...Well..." Juliet stuttered.

"Because you'll be tired." Steph covered.

"How do you know?"

"Because I am all knowing." Steph joked.

"Guys." Rory whined.

"Let's go. Save your stuff. We are out of here."

"Fine. Let me tell someone I'm leaving."

"Hurry!" Rose said.

"Brooke, I'm being kidnapped, so I'll see you Monday."

Brooke laughed. "Alright, bye. Bye girls! Have fun!"

"Oh, she will." Juliet said.

--

"Alright, Jules, you get the dress and shoes. I'll do make up. Rose, you do hair. Let's get started!" Steph said excitedly.

"Guys...You do realize that we have another 2 hours until Frank comes, right?"

"Yes, but we want you to look perfect." Rose said.

"But..."

"No buts."

"Oh. My. God. Have you seen this dress?" Juliet came from inside the closet. "It's amazing. Are you sure Logan isn't gay?"

"I'm sure, Jules." Rory turned around. "Oh, wow. Maybe he is." Rory breathed.

"It's beautiful!" Steph said.

"We should do a gray eye shadow. Logan won't know what hit him." Steph suggested.

"He's proposing isn't he?"

"What? Where would you get an idea like that?" Rose said, trying to throw Rory off.

"Well, the dress for one thing. And I'm meeting him at a restaurant."

"We wanted to tell you, but he swore us to secrecy. He wanted you to be surprised."

"He should know that I can figure that kind of stuff out by now."

"He should, but he doesn't."

"Guys...I'm getting married!" Rory squealed.

"Who would've thought that Huntz would be the first to get married in the group?" Rose asked.

"Not me. I thought the boys would be bachelors forever." Juliet said.

"Rory proved us wrong." Steph smiled.

"That's nothing new. Especially for Jules." Rose said.

The girls all laughed and continued to get Rory ready for her night with Logan.

--

Logan walked into the restaurant where in just a few hours time, he was going to propose to the love of his life...Again. Hopefully this time, he got a different result.

"Finally you're here. We need to make sure everything is okay with you." Colin said.

"Mr. Huntzberger, nice to see you again." The manager of the restaurant said and extended his hand.

"You, too, John. And please, it's Logan. Mr. Huntzberger is my father."

"Of course." John said.

"Dude, the band is going to be here in 20 minutes. Please tell me you picked a song." Yeah, I picked _When I See You Smile _by Bad English."

"Nice." Colin nodded in approval.

"Guys, the band just pulled up." Finn announced.

"Excellent. I'll take care of it." John said.

"So, man. What do you think about this place?" Colin asked.

"It's perfect."

--

By the time 7:45 rolled around, Rory was in the car on the way to the restaurant where her new life would begin. When the car stopped, Rory looked out the window only to be met with the most exclusive restaurant in town, _The Chez Romantique. _

To say she was surprised was an understatement. This was the most influential restaurant in Hartford, and Logan was taking her here. The valet opened her door and helped her out.

When she walked in, Logan was the only person in sight. He was wearing a dark blue tie, matching her dress. The interior of the restaurant was a light beige with dark green trim. The band started playing _When I See You Smile_...One of her favorite love songs. There was one lone table with a white tablecloth and a candle.

"Logan..." Rory was speechless.

Logan walked over to her. "You don't have to say anything. I love you, Rory. You are my entire world. I wouldn't be where I am today without you. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

_Sometimes I wonder  
If I'd ever make it through,  
Through this world without having you  
I just wouldn't have a clue_

_'Cause sometimes it seems  
Like this world's closing in on me,  
And there's no way of breaking free  
And then I see you reach for me_

"Whenever you're with me, I forget everything. All the crap my father says and does...None of it matters. He can do whatever he wants because as long as I have you, nothing else matters. Sometimes I feel like quitting, just giving up everything...Then you talk to me, and I have hope again."

_Sometimes I wanna give up  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna quit the fight  
And then I see you, baby  
And everything's alright,  
Everything's alright  
When I see you smile  
I can face the world, oh, oh  
You know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light, oh, oh_

_I see it shining right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Baby when I see you smile at me_

_Oh, yeah  
_

"Rory, I could have the worst day in the history of the world..."

_Baby there's nothing in this world  
that could ever do  
What a touch of your hand can do  
It's like nothing that I ever knew_

_And when the rain is falling  
I don't feel it,  
'Cause you're here with me now  
And one look at you baby  
Is all I'll ever need,  
you're all I'll ever need_

"...And then I see you. Whenever I look at you, I know that I can be with you for forever. You are my future. I don't have one doubt about that. You are everything to me. You are my everything."

_When I see you smile  
I can face the world, oh, oh  
You know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light, oh, oh  
I see it shining right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me _

Logan took Rory's hand and got down on one knee, pulling out a ring box.

_Sometimes I wanna give up  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna quit the fight  
Then one look at you baby  
And everything's alright,  
Everything's alright  
_

"Rory Gilmore, my Ace..."

_  
So right..._

"I love you. Will you marry me?"

_When I see you smile  
I can face the world, oh, oh  
You know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light, oh, oh  
I see it shining right through the rain, yeah_

Rory opened her mouth, but out of pure joy, no sound came out. Knowing it wasn't going to work, she instead just nodded her head and let the tears fall out.

Logan smiled and stood up, pulling her in for a loving kiss. He pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger.

__

When I see you smile

_Yeah, I can face the world, oh, oh  
__You know I can do anything  
When I see you smile, oh, yeah_

Finally finding her voice, Rory said, "I would love to marry you, Logan Huntzberger."

_Baby when I see you smile...  
__Smile at me_

And then she smiled at him.

**A/N: I know it's short, and I'm sorry. Hopefully it lived up to your standards!**

**I wanted to put this up sooner, but with it being the proposal chapter, I wanted it to be perfect. At least it was shorter than a month's wait this time!**

**For this chapter, I would like to thank my best friend, Kimya (The Rain Hit Your Hair), she helped me with the setting and what not. Thanks Kimya!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!!**

**Now, for the grand finale...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	13. Stars Hollow Visits

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!**

**Just so you know, I have NOT given up on this story, I have just been super busy in all of my school work and finals and projects. I was going to put Logan's party in this chapter, but figured you all had waited long enough, so, this chapter is Lorelai and the rest of the town finding out about the engagement. 6 pages, but better than nothing, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I have decided to put all disclaimers on my homepage. No more in the stories...I think it's just a waste of time. So if you feel the need to read my disclaimers, go right ahead! I will add more as I think of them!!**

**Chapter 13**

--_The Next Morning_--

Rory woke up and looked at the alarm clock. 9:00 in the morning. It had only been 13 hours since Logan had proposed to her. Rory looked up at Logan and smiled. He was so cute when he was sleeping. She carefully got out of bed without waking him, wrapped a blanket around herself, and walked to the couch where her phone was. She quickly dialed Lorelai's work.

"Dragonfly Inn." Michel said, bored as usual.

"Michel, its Rory. Is my mom there?"

"Yes, one minute."

"Hey kid." Lorelai said.

"Hey mom. What are you doing today?"

"Umm...working, annoying Michel, and drinking coffee."

"Besides that."

"Nothing."

"Excellent. Would you like to spend some quality time with none other than Logan and I?"

"Time with two of my favorite people? Of course."

"Good. So Luke's then?"

"You know it."

"Okay. When's your lunch?"

"Noon."

"Alright. See you then, mom. Bye."

"Bye, Ror."

"Ace?" Logan asked from the bed.

"Hey sleepy head. I'm glad you're up."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. Get in the shower."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to Stars Hollow."

"Stars Hollow?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I need to tell my mom, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, Lane, and the rest of that crazy town that we're getting married. They can't find out by a newspaper or my mom or someone other than me. They'd never let me live it down. Especially Taylor. I can see it now: 20 years from now, mom and Luke's kid will be getting married, and they'll tell everyone. We'll be at a town meeting and they will formally announce it. Everyone will be happy and excited. Miss Patty will be going over wedding plans, and then Taylor will go up to the podium, say how happy he is, and then say, 'it's too bad Rory didn't tell us she was getting married. It would have been so fun to plan parties for her and Logan. But instead, we had to find out from the newspapers like we're the hated people in her family.' Logan, do you really want to put me through that?"

"No, Ace."

"Good. Now up, up, up! In the shower!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

--

1 and a half hours later, Rory and Logan were showered, dressed, and on their way to Stars Hollow. They reached their destination in an hour and 20 minutes, arriving at 11:50.

"We've still got 10 minutes, Ace. What do you want to do? Go to Luke's?"

"No. Someone might see us."

"You do realize what car we're in, right? I think they'll know it's us."

"But if someone sees us, they could see the ring, and my mom has to be the first to know. If Miss Patty finds out, the entire town will know in 5 minutes, and the country will know in 10. Which is why we have to tell the important people first."

"So then what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the Dragonfly."

"Walk or drive?"

"Drive. It's safer."

"Okay, Ace." Logan laughed.

--_At the Dragonfly_--

"Michel! Just answer the phone!" Lorelai yelled.

"Fine." Michel sighed.

"Normal people!" Lorelai squealed once she saw Rory and Logan.

"Hey, mom."

"Honey, please save me from the crazy people."

"How can I do that? I can't save you from yourself."

"Amen." Michel said.

"Hush, Peanut Gallery." Lorelai said over her shoulder. "Fruit of my loins, what are you saying?

"You're crazy."

"Mean. What are you guys doing here? I thought we were meeting at Luke's."

"We were. But we wanted to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"Let's sit."

"O...Kay."

"Mom, last night..." Rory started. She paused.

"Did you do something dirty?" Lorelai joked.

"No...Well, kind of. A little...But that's not what I wanted to say." Rory took a deep breath and Logan held her hand. "Last night, Logan proposed. And I said yes."

Lorelai laughed.

"Mom? It's not a joke. We are engaged." Rory showed her the ring.

"Oh, no, honey. I'm sorry. I was just laughing because I already know."

"What? How?"

"Please. You call me at 9 in the morning, ask me to meet you and Logan at Luke's at noon, and you don't think I could have figured it out? Ror, I'm your mom. I've known you for a long time and I know you pretty well. It's not rocket science."

"That's mean."

"What?"

"You didn't have to laugh. You scared me."

"I'm sorry. Now, let's see it."

Rory held out her hand.

"Whoa. Hey, Logan, wanna ditch Rory for me?"

"Not really."

"Mom, you have Luke."

"Oh, fine." Lorelai joked.

Rory looked at Logan. "Logan's still pale."

"I am not."

"You are too!"

"You are, Logan." Lorelai jumped in.

"Lorelai!" Sookie sang.

"In the dinning room!"

"Oh, there you are. Rory! Logan! Hi!"

"Hi, Sookie." Logan said.

"Hey, Sookie." Rory said.

"How are you guys?"

"We're good. In fact, we're engaged!" Rory showed her ring.

Sookie screamed. "Ahh! How amazing! Damn. Logan, you have excellent taste in rings. Lorelai, have you seen this?"

"Yes. Isn't it amazing?"

"So amazing."

"Sook? What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, right! Um...I was going to tell you its 12:10 and that you should be at Luke's to meet Rory and Logan, but she threw me off."

"Right. You guys ready to tell the town?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. But first, we have to stop by Lane's."

"Got it."

--

After they left Lane's house, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan walked to Luke's. Once inside, they sat at a table and Luke came over.

"Hey, guys. I heard you were coming over. How are you?"

"We're good. What about you?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine. So what brings you guys to this neck of the woods?"

"Well, actually, we wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah...Luke, Logan and I...We're engaged!" Rory showed him her ring.

"Hey! Congratulations!" He hugged Rory and patted Logan's shoulder.

"Thanks, Luke."

"Hey, lunch is on me."

"Luke, you don't have to do that." Rory said.

"Yeah, Luke, it's fine."

"No, no. It's fine. My gift to you. congratulations." He walked away.

"Thanks, Luke."

--_In the Town Meeting_--

"I've told you once, and I won't tell you again. Two inches is the limit for the grass to grow. Anything over that is too long!" Taylor said.

"Taylor, if that's the limit, everyone will have to be cutting their grass all day, everyday! It's too short!" Miss Patty said.

"Yeah, Taylor, you can't do that!" Babette shouted.

"First the pigeons, now the grass! Taylor! That's not fair!" Lorelai shouted.

"Hey, what happened with the town slogan? And the stuffed shish kebab birds?" Rory asked.

"Hey, that's right! We should..."

"Girls! We are trying to have a town meeting." Taylor scolded.

"A town meeting with a ridiculous topic." Rory said.

"Yeah, Taylor. This is crazy. Even for you." Andrew said.

"Taylor, you should let people grow their grass to whatever length they want." Gypsy said. "All those in favor?"

"Aye." Everyone shouted.

"There's your answer, Taylor. Next order of business!" Miss Patty said.

"Okay." Kirk stood up dramatically. "I say we all paint our houses and fences the same color, so Stars Hollow looks like one of those creepy towns in horror movies." Kirk had been watching a lot of horror movies lately. Beside him, Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Kirk, not everyone has fences." Andrew pointed out.

"Then we can install them."

"No, Kirk." Taylor said.

"Yeah, I agree with Taylor for once." Lorelai said.

"Fine!" Kirk whined and sat down.

"Okay, is that it?" Taylor asked.

"Um, no. I need to say something." Rory said. She stood up and started talking. "Okay. So I have known you all for my entire life, and I consider you to be part of my family. In fact, I haven't even told my grandparents. But anyway..." she paused. "As you all know, Logan and I have been really happy lately and we've decided...That we're getting married. He proposed last night."

After a second of silence, the entire room burst into yells of joy.

"It's about time!" Miss Patty yelled.

**A/N: So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review and maybe I'll get inspired to finish Logan's party chapter!!**


	14. The Best Dinner of AllTime! Or not

**A/N: Finally I've got chapter 14 up!! This was supposed to be Logan's party chapter, but I forgot all about the dinner scene! (I'm crazy like that.) So...here is the lovely dinner scene. **

**Remember: Disclaimers are on my homepage!!**

**Chapter 14**

_-The Gilmore Mansion-_

"Are you ready for this?" Rory asked Logan.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Want a chair?"

"I think we'll be okay. But keep one close by just in case." Logan rang the door bell.

Emily answered the door with a big smile on her face. "Rory, Logan! We were wondering when you were going to show up! Please come in!" She led them inside and the maid took their coats. "Well let's go inside. Don't want to keep our guests waiting."

Mitchum, Shira, Honor, Lorelai, and Richard were sitting down on the couches. Richard, Mitchum, and Christopher were talking business while Lorelai, Shira, and Honor were looking bored and staring at their drinks in their hands.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Emily announced to the room.

"Rory! Logan! You look astonishing!" Richard got up and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Grandpa." Rory said.

"My baby girl! My, my how you have changed. Do you recognize me? It's been centuries since we've seen each other!" Lorelai said in a southern accent.

"Oh, yes. The years have changed you."

"Hey, Rory. You look great." Chris said.

"Hey dad. Thanks."

"Nice to see you guys. Logan, how are you?" Mitchum said.

"Great, dad. And yourself?"

Logan said while he and Rory sat down on the couch with Honor.

"Excellent."

"Thank you for saving me from the madness that is this family. I swear if I heard one more thing about the company stock or whatever, I was going to lose it." Honor whispered into Rory's ear.

"You're welcome." Rory whispered back laughing.

"We were just discussing what you possibly could have to tell us. Care to elaborate?" Mitchum said.

"Okay. Rory and I asked you to come to dinner tonight because we're engaged." Logan replied.

"Well of course you are." Richard said.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"You had dated for almost three years. Now you've dated for another year after the breakup. It's only logical." Emily stated.

Rory opened her mouth in shock. Who knew Emily Gilmore could be so blunt?

"What she meant to say was that it was bound to happen." Lorelai said.

"Yes, and congratulations." Emily said, giving them each a hug.

"Engaged?!" Honor squealed. "Congratulations! I'm finally going to have a sister! I'm so excited! Finally Logan makes a decision that I actually like!" Honor hugged Rory and Logan together.

Chris got up and walked to Rory who stood up to hug her father. "Congratulations, baby girl."

"Thanks, dad." Rory smiled.

Chris turned to Logan and gave him a hug also. "Take care of my baby girl. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. We need to discuss this before we celebrate." Mitchum said.

"What is there to discuss?" Richard asked.

"Prenups, agreements, children." Mitchum listed.

"Don't you think that should be up to Rory and I to discuss?" Logan asked.

"Children, maybe. But certainly not prenups or any agreements."

"Dad, it's _my _life. Not yours. You can't have any say in what I do."

"I'm your father. And it's my responsibility to make sure we do what's best for this family."

"Not to butt in here or anything, but how come you never did this for me?" Honor said.

"It's different with you and Josh." Mitchum said.

"How so, Dad? Please elaborate."

"You aren't the heir to the company fortune."

"So what, you don't trust me?" Logan asked.

"I didn't say that."

"Then what exactly are you saying? You don't trust Rory?"

"I'm not saying that either. All I'm saying is that we need to make sure everything is taken care of. With two families with very different money coming together, we need to make sure we keep it separated."

"What do you mean different money?" Richard jumped in. "Last time I checked, the money in your pocket and the money in my pocket look the same and have the same use."

"That's not what I meant. Our money is newspapers. Yours is insurance. It's very different."

"Mitchum, money is the same no matter what." Emily said.

"Look, dad, we don't care. Do whatever you want." He got up and motioned for Rory. "We're leaving."

"Now, wait a minute. You can't just leave. We haven't had dinner and if Richard and Emily are nice enough to open up their home to us, the least we can do is stay throughout the dinner." Mitchum said.

"Fine. We'll stay." Logan said after a beat of silence that turned into a staring contest between Mitchum and Logan. Logan sat down on the couch next to Rory and rested his hand on her knee.

"Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is ready." The maid said.

"Perfect! Let's go, everyone! Up, up, up!" Emily said, ushering everyone into the dinning room.

_--After the Dinner--_

Rory, Logan, Lorelai, and Chris are outside.

"Wasn't that the most intense dinner you've ever had?" Lorelai asked.

"Um, I think so." Chris said.

"Yeah, that was so awkward. Especially how everyone kept looking at everyone else and how no one said a word, just throwing death glares at people." Rory said.

"You mean how my dad was cutting into his meat and looked at me while doing it?"

"Yeah, what was with that anyway?" Chris asked.

"The man is psycho." Lorelai said.

"Well obviously." Chris said.

"I don't think it's possible to explain Mitchum Huntzberger." Rory said.

"Probably not." Lorelai said.

"The man is weird." Logan said.

"Totally." Chris said. "Crap. I've gotta get out of here. I can't leave GiGi with my mom for too long." Chris said looking at his watch. "Bye sweetie. And congrats again."

"Bye, Dad."

"Love you kiddo. Bye Logan. Bye Lor."

"Bye." They said simultaneously.

"I should go too. Luke is all alone. He probably misses me. I need to keep him company."

"Eww, Mom." Rory scrunched her nose. "Bye."

"Bye, Lorelai." Logan laughed.

"Bye, guys. Love you, kid."

"Love you too." Rory said.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Logan. But I guess you're okay."

"Bye!!" Rory laughed. "And then there were two." Rory said turning to Logan.

"I'm sorry about tonight. My parents were out of line."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Rory waved it off. "At least it will be a good story to tell people. Can you imagine?"

Logan laughed. "Yeah. That ought to be interesting."

"Logan. It's okay. Really. It was kind of funny now that I think about it."

"Really?" Logan said, turning them to the car.

"Mhmm." Rory got in the car.

"Well, I guess that proves it." Logan shut the door.

"Proves what?" Rory asked once he was in the car.

"You're officially crazy."

"Hey! That's offensive!" Rory joked.

"I'm sure." Logan laughed.

"Just take me home, Huntz." Rory mocked hurt.

"Yes, master."

**A/N: Okay, that's it for this chapter!! I was annoyed with this, so I made it short so I could get it over with! Hopefully it was good for all of you!!**

**The next chapter will be up when I get reviews! The more reviews, the faster the chapter comes!!**

**---Michael---Jackson---Tribute---**

**R.I.P. Michael Jackson.**

**I'm sure you've all heard of Michael Jackson's recent passing. As a huge music fan, this is horrible news. My heart goes out to his family and friends, especially his children. I can't imagine losing my parents.**

**If you were a fan of The King of Pop, I'm sure you have been devastated by this news. I know I am. I am just one of the millions that have been listening to the King of Pop's music non-stop since his death.**

**Michael Jackson will never die in my heart, and I hope he will live forever in yours too.**

**---%-(() **

**Through all the scandals and the lawsuits, one thing is certain: His Music Will Live Forever.**


	15. The Masquerade's Forever

**Here is the next chapter, just three days after the last one!! I'm on a roll!! It's even longer than the last one!!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Told you this would be up faster!!**

**Chapter 15**

--_Logan's Party_--

"Having fun yet?" Rory asked Logan during his party.

"A lot of fun, actually."

"I'm glad."

"And I'm happy there's no pink around."

"Oh, come on, now. You didn't think I would do that to you did you?"

"Honestly, I wasn't sure."

"Haha." She leaned in for a kiss.

"Mhmm. Crap. It's time to welcome everyone." Rory said when she saw what time it was. "Be right back." She walked to the stage.

"Hi everyone. Can I have your attention please?" Everyone quieted down. "Thanks. Okay, so first of all, welcome. And as we all know - or we should, anyway - this party to celebrate Logan Huntzberger's 28th birthday!" Everyone clapped. "Anyway, hopefully everyone is having fun! There's a free bar, free snacks, and whatnot. Enjoy!" The music turned back on and the crowd fell into a steady rhythm.

"I have to say, Ace. This is great."

"Well, thank you. Throwing parties is one of my specialties."

"You learned from the best, didn't you?" Lorelai came over. "Sorry we're late. I blame the bumper stickers."

"Haha, Mom."

"Happy birthday, Logan."

"Thanks Lorelai."

"Ah, I hear you took mine and Lane's advice on the music?"

"Of course. Mostly Lane's, though. No offence or anything."

"None taken." Lorelai looked around and her eye stopped on something. "Is that who I think it is?"

"If you mean Mitchum, then yes."

"Wow. But how are we going to have a real party with all the grown ups around?"

"Oh, they all think it's over at 10 tonight."

"Where in reality...?"

"It's over at...whenever."

"Whenever? I am not familiar with this time. Is it on the clock?"

"Yes, actually."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Miss Gilmore, it's 8:30. Do you want to serve the cake now?" The maid asked.

"Why not? The sooner the cake is cut, the sooner we get to have the real party. Let's go, Huntzberger."

"Ace, what exactly doest this party consist of?"

"Booze, some crazy LDB stuff, booze, and more booze." She smiled.

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Logan. Happy birthday to you!_" The crowd sang.

"Make a wish. And make it a good one." Rory whispered and winked.

Logan blew out the candles and the crowd cheered.

"What'd you wish for?" Rory asked once the cake was taken away to be cut and everyone went on with their business.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because then it won't come true."

"Maybe it already has."

"It hasn't."

"But you don't know that."

"Yes I do. Trust me. The only way it'll come true is if I don't tell you what it is."

"Fine. I won't ask anymore."

"Thank you."

The cake was passed out and a few hours later, the party slowly came to an end. Everyone had left the elder Huntzberger's house. Earlier in the day, it was established that the LDB and a few of Logan's other friends were to meet at the private air strip at the Hartford airport to be on the way to an undisclosed location, which only made it better for the LDB. They loved adventures, especially secret ones.

Rory put a blindfold on Logan so that he didn't know where they were.

Logan leaned over to Rory, "Where are we?" He asked.

"Can't tell you that." She led him over to the car.

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"But that's not fair. It's my birthday. You shouldn't hide stuff from me."

"It's a birthday surprise. Besides, you surprise me all the time and I never complain."

"Ace, you always complain."

"You know, you can't see it, but I'm totally glaring at you." Rory said and the other people in the limo laughed.

"Haha. So, we're in a car?"

"Yes."

"In a city?"

"No, actually, we're in the ocean. But we'll be in a city soon. We should reach Atlantis in about 5 hours."

"I'm taking that as a yes...There's horns honking, which means traffic and impatient people. The logical place would be New York, but the plane ride was way too long and we could have just driven there."

"So where does that leave us?"

"Vegas?"

"You really think I'd take you to Vegas with the Stooges? Ha. That's funny. Try again, Huntz."

"You were right, Reporter Girl. This _is _entertaining to watch." Colin said.

"Shut it, Colin."

"Logan." Rory scolded and flicked his head.

"Haha!" Everyone laughed.

"Ace! What was that for?"

"Because you couldn't see me while I was doing it, therefore, you were not able to stop me. So much fun."

"I think you should tell me where we are because of that."

"Not happening."

"You're not gonna tell me because you love me either?"

"No way, Huntzberger. You never tell me, so I'm not telling you. Keep guessing, mister."

"Australia?"

"Nope. Way too easy. And obvious."

"Obvious?" Steph asked.

"Have you forgotten our Aussie friend?"

"Who?" Finn asked.

"Drunk already?" Steph asked.

"It's a permanent condition for him." Logan said. "Can I at least have one clue?"

"Fine. But only because you're taking forever and we have a time limit. There are a lot of TV shows centered on this state."

"California?"

"Ding ding! We have a winner!"

"LA?"

"Close, but no."

"Are we near water?"

"Yes. Salt."

"The beach?"

"Malibu?" Logan guessed.

"Finally!" Rose cheered, already getting out of the car.

"Let's go, girls!" Steph shouted, all the girls getting out, minus Rory, who stayed with Logan pulling his blindfold off.

"Hey, what about us?" Finn called after them.

"Guys too!" Steph shouted over her shoulder.

"You know, considering you're a journalist, I would've thought you had guessed that earlier."

"Well, you cut off my eyes."

"That makes me sound a little psychotic. Plus, you do that to me all the time."

Logan laughed. "I'm sorry, but it's just so entertaining to watch you."

"Let's go, Huntzberger." She changed the subject.

"Wait." Logan pulled Rory to him and kissed her. "Thank you for this, Ace. I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed again. "As much fun as this is, we have to go or else we'll be late for the party."

"The party?"

"The masquerade!"

"You planned me a masquerade party?"

"Yep. I've gotta keep you on your toes, Huntz. How am I doing?"

"Pretty well, actually."

"Good."

--

Its 2:30 in the morning, and Logan was putting on his costume for the party. Surprisingly, Rory was ready before Logan.

"Hey, Ace? When do we have to be there?"

"2:45. So hurry up!"

"I'm ready, I'm ready. Let's go." He walked over to her, took her hand and let the way to the elevator.

"You excited?" Rory asked.

"Oh, yeah. Masquerades were always interesting. Just make sure you stay with me all night, okay?"

"Aww, that's no fun. Why?"

"Because whenever I went to a masquerade, I ended up leaving with someone else because I couldn't tell who they were."

"Well that's not gonna happen because nobody kisses like me." She kissed him.

"Cocky are we?"

"Oh, come on. You know it's true!" She teased him.

"Yeah, it is." He admitted.

She smirked. "Let's go, Huntzberger. They'll start without us if we don't go in there."

When they walked in, Robert announced their arrival. "Please welcome the man of the hour, Logan Huntzberger, and the master mind behind this entire event, Rory Gilmore!"

The room was very dark, with at least 5 spot lights circling the room in random directions. There were also drums banging in the background.

"Ace, this place is a circus!" Logan shouted over the noise.

"Isn't it awesome?" She shouted back.

"Very!" Suddenly, the drums stopped and people started clapping and cheering. Then a song came on. Masquerade by Berlin.

_The painted faces on the street  
Caricatures of long ago  
Oh they were young and oh so sweet  
Down beyond the boulevard  
Knock on doors and empty halls  
And still sometimes remember  
The masquerade's forever_

People started dancing to the music. And some sang along.

_  
When you see the price they paid  
I'm sure you'll come and join the masquerade_

_The reeling figures pass on by  
Like ghosts in some forgotten play  
Beneath the black and empty sky  
Music plays and figures dance  
With partners chosen by chance  
And still some times remember  
The masquerade's forever_

_They reached for tomorrow  
But tomorrow's more of the same  
So they reached for tomorrow  
But tomorrow never came_

_When you hear the price they paid  
I'm sure you'll come and join the masquerade_

_One by one and two by two  
Past eight by tens in shattered frames  
The players try to leave the room  
Frantic puppets on a string  
And all the while the music sings  
And still sometimes remember  
The masquerade's forever_

_--After the Party--_

"Ace, I don't know how you did it. It was amazing."

"Yeah, Reporter Girl knows how to throw a party!" An extremely drunk Finn hanging on Logan and Colin's shoulders cheered.

"Thanks, Finny." Rory kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, what about me?" Logan whined.

"Oh, fine." Rory teased and kissed him.

"Hey, what about me?" Steph pouted.

"Steph!" Rory laughed.

"What? It worked with Logan." Steph joked. "Plus who doesn't want to be kissed by the lovely Rory Gilmore?" Steph put her arm around Rory's shoulders.

"I don't know." Rose came on her other side and made kissing noises to Rory who laughed.

"Ace, you want to tell me something?"

"Oh, I never told you? I'm having a lesbian love affair with Rose, Juliet, and Steph."

"A lesbian foursome? Nice." Finn said.

"Time for Finny-san to go to bed." Juliet bounced up from behind them with a bottle.

"Oooo, Jules, did you bring me a present?" Logan asked.

Juliet scoffed. "No. It's for all of us. I paid the bartender to give it to me for 5 bucks."

"Really? Those bottles are like 20 in stores."

"He's my next husband. Totally poor." Juliet smiled.

"You can tell by looking at someone?"

"Duh." Juliet looked around at Steph and Rose hanging on Rory's shoulders. "Did I miss something?"

"Rory just admitted that you four were having a lesbian love affair." Colin said and Logan laughed.

"Aww, I missed it? I told you guys I wanted to be there to see their faces."

"Sorry, babe." Rose held up her arm for Juliet.

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out." Logan said.

"Aww, Logie, its okay." Rory said.

Colin laughed. "Yeah, Logie. It's okay."

"Don't call me that, loser." Logan glared at Colin.

"Rory did."

"That's different."

"Yeah, sorry, Colin. Unless you start sleeping with him, no calling him Logie." Rory said.

"Ace, how much have you drank?"

"Oh, we lost count at 5." Steph said.

"We?"

"We all had the same amount of drinks." Steph smiled. "Don't worry, Huntz. We took care of her."

"I'm sure." Logan said. "Let's get this loser in bed." Logan said to Colin, referencing to Finn.

"Let's do it." Colin said.

"Bye, Logie!" Rory sang.

"I'll be right back, Ace."

"Okay." Rory said, smiling and quietly.

Once the boys disappeared into Finn's room, Steph said, "Let's ditch them!"

"Yes!" Rory whispered, the four of them disappearing down the hall.

Once Logan and Colin came out of the room, the girls were nowhere in sight.

"Where'd they go?" Colin asked.

"Check the room."

"Not in there." Colin said, putting his key card in his pocket.

"Crap. Where could they have gone?" Logan and Colin walked to the elevator.

"They can't get in too much trouble."

"Four drunk girls?"

"Great." Colin said realizing that this was bad.

"And here starts the wild girl hunt." The elevator doors closed.

**A/N: Whooo!!! There it is, folks! What'd you think?**

**I had so much fun writing this, hopefully you had fun reading it!!**

**If you want the next chapter, review!! It's going to be very fun!!**


	16. The Hunt

**Not as long as the last one, but it's better than nothing! Please read the author's note at the end! It's very important.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you made my day!**

**Hope you all like this chapter!**

**Chapter 16**

Logan and Colin ran out of the elevator and to the outside of the hotel looking up and down the street for the girls.

Up the street, they saw four girls running, laughing, and throwing their hands up dodging the few people on the street. The boys ran after them, but lost sight of them because of how far back they were.

"Great. Now what will we do?"

"Search, I guess."

--

The girls were running down the street when Steph looked back and saw Colin and Logan come out of the hotel.

"The guys are looking for us! They're running after us!"

"In here!" Juliet called opening the closest open door and the four ran inside. The boys didn't notice them and kept running forward. They laughed and turned to look at their surroundings. They came face to face with an expectant-looking woman holding four menus.

"Four?"

"Where are we?"

"IHOP." The hostess said, thrown.

"They'll never find us here." Steph said.

"Excuse me?" The hostess asked.

"Never mind. Four." Rose said.

"Okay, right this way ladies."

--

After about an hour and a half of messing around in IHOP, the girls were passed out from the sugar rush of chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate milk, and their drinking at the party. They were leaning on the table when the guys walked in.

"We might as well eat something." Colin said.

"You think they're okay?" Logan asked, obviously worried for his fiancée and her friends.

"They're fine. I mean how much trouble can they really get into?"

"Hi. Table for two?" The hostess asked.

"Yes, please."

"Right this way."

The boys were seated at their table and looked over their menu. They decided what they wanted to eat and were talking and Logan suddenly laughed out of nowhere, interrupting Colin.

"What's so funny?" Colin asked.

"You're never going to believe this. There's four girls at a table over there, completely passed out."

"No way." Colin said turning around.

"I can't believe they've been here this whole time."

The boys got up and walked over to them, trying to figure out how to get them back to the hotel room.

"We could carry them." Logan offered.

"You really want to carry them down the street? We'd have to make two trips." Colin reasoned.

"Hmm. We could get someone to bring a car down here."

"We'd still have to carry them upstairs. Besides, who is up right now?"

"Okay, Mr. Negative. What do you suggest we do?" Logan said.

"We could wait till they wake up."

"That could take hours."

"You're right."

"Well, first things first, we need to take pictures to document this event." Logan said, pulling out his phone.

"I like the way you think, Huntz."

--

Rose and Steph were the first to wake up. They both woke up within seconds of each other, only to see Colin and Logan talking and eating at the table they were at.

"How did you find us?" Steph asked.

"We were hungry." Colin said.

"When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. But we found you like forty-five minutes ago."

"Please tell me you guys have asprin." Rose said.

"No, but we can get you coffee." Logan said and waved for the waiter.

"It's actually good you guys are up, because now you can just walk yourselves back to the hotel while Logan and I carry Rory and Juliet back."

"Goody." Steph said and slumped forward on the table holding her head as the coffee arrived.

--

Twenty minutes later, Steph and Rose walked out of IHOP towards the hotel with Logan and Colin carrying Rory and Juliet. In the hotel room, Logan gently set Rory down on the bed of their hotel room while Colin put Juliet in her room.

--A_/N: on with the entertaining part of the story, post hangover central_--

While sitting in the limo, Logan and Colin were filling Finn in on what he missed.

"You should have seen them, they were totally out." Logan laughed.

"The waitresses probably thought they were dead."

"Wait, why tell him about it when we can show him the pictures?" Logan said mischievously.

"You took pictures?" Steph asked, horrified.

"Of course."

"Logan! I can't believe you!" Rory said elbowing Logan in his side.

"Yeah, guys you have to erase them. We didn't know what we were doing." Rose said.

"Sorry, we're keeping these." Colin said.

"Logan." Rory gave him her best bambi eyes. "Please get rid of them."

"That's not fair. No bambi eyes." Logan said, his resolve breaking.

"Logan, stay strong. Don't give in to her." Colin said.

"Shut it, Colin." Steph threw a napkin at him.

"Please, Logie? Just give me the phone." She said sweetly, reaching for it.

"Sorry, man." Logan said, giving in to Rory.

"Yes!" The girls cheered. "Victory!"

"Man, you're weak." Colin said.

"Nah, he's just whipped." Finn said.

"Sorry, guys. She's good."

"Whoop-ch!" Finn made a whipping noise, complete with the hand gesture.

"Dude, I can't believe you gave them the phone." Colin said.

"Guys, you do know we can hear you, right?" Rose said, not even looking up from the phone.

"Yep." Colin said.

"Just checking."

"What are you guys doing to my phone?"

"Don't worry, Huntzberger. We won't kill it." Steph said.

"Oh! It was me!" Finn said randomly.

"What now, Finn?" Colin asked, as if Finn said random stuff on a regular basis.

"The Aussie Rory was talking about in the limo on the way here! It was me!!"

"What are you talking about Finn?" Logan asked.

"When you were trying to figure out where we were and guessed Australia, Rory said it was too obvious because of our Aussie friend. The Aussie friend is me!"

"Oh, Finn." Rose shook her head.

"What?"

"You're such an airhead."

"Love you too, Rose." Finn said to her.

"Okay you two lovebirds, that's enough." Rory said, giving Logan his phone back.

"Ace, what did you do to my phone?" Logan asked cautiously.

"You'll figure it out eventually." She winked at him.

He shot her a confused look and started to look through it, but Rory put her hand on top of it to stop him.

"Not now, we have to get on the plane."

The seven of them got on the plane (Rory, Logan, Steph, Rose, Juliet, Colin, and Finn). When the plane landed a few hours later, they all got off, went home to shower and change, and met at the pub to hang out.

"So, man, did you have a good birthday?" Colin asked standing next to Logan at the bar while Logan was watching Rory dance.

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Good." Colin took a drink of his scotch and said, "You're pretty lucky to have gotten Rory back. She's good for you, and I'm sorry I didn't see that before."

"It's okay. All that matters is you do now."

--

"Hey, I'm missing 50 dollars!" Juliet said while looking for money to pay her tab.

"Maybe it was the bottle you thought you paid 5 dollars for." Rose said.

"No, my husband wouldn't do that to me."

"Jules, he's not your husband!" Steph said.

**A/N: Okay, that's it for this chapter!!**

**Tell me what you thought, because I personally, didn't like it and thought it could have been way better.**

******IMPORTANT******

**Time jump ahead!!!!**

**Next chapter: Some kind of party...Bachelor/Bachelorette? Or LDB event on an island?**

**I may actually just skip an LDB event all together, but if you awesome readers want one, I will put one in here! Just let me know!!**

**Review please!!**


	17. Party Part 1

**Sorry for the long wait!! My life has been super crazy lately, yet I've been doing pretty much nothing. Because of the hectic-ness, I have had writer's block for a while now and I got pretty much annoyed with it; so one night, I forced my self to write and write and write and this is what I got!**

**I received many reviews about the contents of this chapter. Some said they wanted the LDB event and some said they preferred the bachelor/bachelorette parties. I also received a review that I should combine them!! (Thank you to Emma Rose!) Naturally, my first thought was "Why didn't I think of that?!" So, I decided to do it!! This is looooooonnnnnnnnggggggg!!!!**

**This is 7 months after the last chapter and the wedding is set and done!!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! As a token of my gratitude, here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 17**

"PARTY TIME!!!!!" Steph cheered.

The girls were in their huge hotel suite on a beautiful island. They were there to celebrate Rory's bachelorette party.

"Yes! And in celebration of said party, we would like to celebrate the lovely Miss Rory's engagement to our friend Logan Huntzberger." Lorelai said.

"Mom? Are you drunk? Already?" Rory asked, laughing.

"No, I'm just tipsy. That was a great plane ride."

"We've been here for 45 minutes and you're already drunk?" Rory asked incredulously. "I'm impressed. We have some catching up to do, girls."

"Hear, hear!" Rose pulled out a bottle of champagne and popped the lid off while Jules and Steph got glasses.

"To Rory and Logan!" Lane toasted.

"To Rory and Logan!" The girls echoed.

"To the LDB trip being cancelled, thus enabling us to take over the plans and instead throw a kick ass bachelorette party for the beautiful bride on this beautiful island I like to call Jamaica." Lorelai rambled.

"To what Mom said!" Rory said, not being able to repeat everything.

"Hear, hear!"

--

"Man, this has to be the best idea you've ever had." Logan said to Finn, who smiled smugly.

"And the most surprising part about it is that he was completely sober. Don't forget that." Colin said.

"I can't believe how little faith you guys have in me. I occasionally have good ideas, you know." Finn scoffed.

"But we're just not used to them, Finn." Logan said. "It's rare." He joked.

"I think this is the only good idea you've had."

"No, that's not true." Finn defended himself.

"Please, elaborate."

"Senior year of high school, it was my idea that got us all going to the same boarding school."

"Which also happened to get both Colin and I cut off completely from all cash for a month because that was our, what? Tenth high school?"

"Sounds right."

"Okay, freshman year of college. The sailing around the world? That was awesome."

"Yeah, until you sunk the yacht."

"Which happened to be my sister's. She was pissed at me for months."

"Okay, senior year, the LDB trip to Costa Rica. That helped you and Rory get back together."

"After I landed in the hospital."

"Fine. Junior year of college, my Quentin Tarantino party; that got you and Rory together. And nothing bad came out of that."

"Except me not having a date." Colin said.

"Well it was good for Logan."

"Yeah, it was, but face it, Finn. None of your ideas have turned out good for all of us."

"No wait, I got one! Remember when we were in that store and I said 'hey, let's get some gumballs.' That turned out good. No gum got stuck in anyone's hair like when we were younger."

"That's because that was last week." Logan said.

"So? It was still a good idea!" Finn said happily. "See, I knew I could prove you wrong!"

"Yeah, whatever, Finn." Colin said. "Let's just go up to the room and claim beds, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, guys. Since it's my bachelor party, I get first dibs on a bed."

"Yeah, yeah." Finn waved him off.

--

"Okay, it's time to paint the town red!" Lane cheered.

"Red? Why not blue?" Juliet said.

"Jules, honey. It's an expression." Rose laughed.

"We need to stock up, so we'll have to go to a store of some sort." Lorelai said.

"Stock up? For what?" Steph asked.

"Oh, that's right. You three have never to been to a Lorelai Gilmore party." Rory stated.

"The way you put it, it sounds dangerous." Rose said.

"Yeah, well put it this way: At Rory's fifth birthday party, the clown was arrested."

"A clown was arrested at a five year old's birthday party? Why? How?"

"I'll never tell!" Lorelai said and zipped her mouth shut.

"Don't look at us, we were too young to remember and she never told us." Rory said.

"Anyway, let's go! We have to stock up for this party!"

--

"This one's mine!" Finn said, lying on a bed.

"No way, that one's mine." Logan said.

"No way, I called it first."

"I get first dibs. I said that in the hotel lobby."

"Well I decided to overrule you."

"Dude, get up."

"No thanks. I like it here. It's soft and comfy. You'd actually like it. Too bad you can't try it out."

To this, Logan sat on top of him just to make him get up. It worked.

"No, Logan. You can not just sit on me for the bed. Do I just sit on the bartender for more alcohol? That's just wrong, man. Sick and wrong." Finn stormed over to the next bed.

"Actually, you did sit on the bartender once. Poor guy. It freaked him out. How's that restraining order going?" Colin said, coming in.

"Quite lovely, actually. Thanks for asking. I even slept with his girlfriend. Bastard didn't know what was coming."

"Does your world revolve around alcohol and sex?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"You're twisted. All of you." Robert said from across the room.

"Stay out of it, Robbie." Finn said.

"Don't call me that."

"Don't but in."

"You know what?" Robert walked over, grabbed the mattress that Finn was on, and tipped it over, sending Finn on the floor.

"You're going to pay for that." Finn said from the floor.

"It's a big island."

"Jamaica is not that big." Colin said matter of factly.

"Yeah, whatever man." Robert said.

--

"Okay, check list: beer?" Lorelai named off.

"Check."

"Crowns?"

"Check." Lane giggled.

"Rory's sash thingy that says 'sex on fire' after that awesome song."

Rory looked down. "Check."

"Our sash thingys that say 'sex on fire helpers'".

The girls looked down. "Check." They all said.

"Cookies that say dirty on them."

"Check."

"Beer."

"Check."

"And more beer."

"Check."

"Okay, we are ready to starty the party!"

"Jamaica, here we come!"

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, I feel horrible! Hopefully I will be able to write more soon!!**

**This is not the end of the bachelorette/bachelor/LDB parties. I just wanted to put this up for you to hold you over while I finish.**

**As always, you all are amazing!! Please review, it makes me feel good and want to update for you all!**

**Let me know what you thought and I will update soon!**


	18. It's Jamaica, Man

**A/N: Hey everyone! The only excuse I have for not updating is writer's block. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry!!**

**This is the final part of the party chapters! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! As always, all reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Speaking of reviews...To answer some questions (everyone should read these! Chop-full of info! And vague spoilers!!)...**

**apalusa-light****: No, they do not know they are all in Jamaica! And, I know the last one was short, but I didn't want to leave everyone hanging!**

**Nikki****: Of course I am going to write the wedding into the story! Planning it to be either the next chapter or the one after. It will most likely be the next chapter unless I come up with some random story line **_**or **_**I may even separate the wedding into two parts. I don't really know. It depends on how long it turns out.**

**Yes, Mitchum, Logan, and Rory will get along...(Don't they already?...I thought I wrote that in there...lol...) But yes, they will get along!**

**Lorelai's pregnancy...Well...She had the kid now. So technically, the pregnancy won't be discussed, but the kid will. (A boy, in case you were wondering. His name is John.)**

**I can't tell you what will drive them apart for two years. I'm sorry!! However, *I am changing the two years to a year and a half*. But to clear this up: RORY AND LOGAN WILL **_**NOT**_** BE SEPARATED BECAUSE OF A **_**FIGHT**_**. IT WILL BE A **_**FORCED**_** SEPARATION. (Not by family or friends) Any ideas on what will happen??**

**I am doing a cross over with One Tree Hill because of the separation.**

**How long do I think the story will be? I'm honestly not sure. I was planning for 20-25 chapters...But that's impossible because I decided to add things in since I've started writing more and more chapters. I'm estimating around 30 or 40. Give or take a few. I really can't tell you that right now. It could change at any moment depending on random story lines or if a story line turns out to be longer or shorter on paper than in my head.**

**Thank you for the questions! I love being asked stuff! Really! Ask me about my dogs! Or my best friend that I hardly ever see! My life, my hopes, dreams, whatever you want to know about me! Anything! You can even ask me super complex questions! I will give you an answer!! I don't bite! Or you can keep all your questions related to the story!...Whatever comes to your mind!**

**Anyway...Now that this super long author's note is finally over...On with the story!! (sometimes I just talk too much...)**

**Chapter 18**

The guys and the girls have been in Jamaica for a WEEK and have yet to run into each other. Hmm...I wonder what will happen in this chapter?? P.S.: 4 lines (----) means a switch between girls and guys. If there is 2 lines (--) within the 4 lines, it is a scene change later on with the same group. (There is one a few lines down...this is confusing even me...)

----

The boys decided to go to the bar and hang out after a week of partying.

"To Logan. Who would've thought he'd be the first to actually settle down?" Colin said.

"Luckily, he got lucky - pun intended - and the lovely Reporter Girl decided to give him all those second chances." Finn laughed.

"Thank god for second chances." Seth chimed in.

"Amen to that." Logan clinked glasses with all the guys.

--

"Its official, Huntz. You are the luckiest bastard I know." Finn drunkenly stated.

"How so?"

"You're getting married to Rory Gilmore."

"Really? Wow. I didn't know that. Thanks for the info, buddy." Logan patted his shoulder, messing with him.

"Who's Buddy?"

"I think you should chill with the alcohol, Finn." Colin said.

"No way! The party is just starting!" Finn went over to the bartender and asked him, "Do you know of any good party spots, kind sir?"

"Party Hill is about a block from here. There's parties 24/7."

"Let's go, men!" Finn stated and ran out of the bar.

"Which way is it?" Logan asked the bartender.

"The opposite way your friend went."

"Thanks, man." The boys then proceeded to run after Finn and head over to Party Hill.

----

"Steph, where are we going?" Rose asked.

"We have done everything there is to do in Jamaica including bar hopping, spa trips, relaxing on the beach, and so on. However, we have not been doing a whole lot of partying. I don't know about you guys, but that fact is sort of sad and embarrassing. So, I went around asking people if they knew where any good parties were happening tonight and a guy said there's this cliff thing called Party Hill and there's a party every night and they usually get shut down by the cops. I haven't been to one of those in a while and I miss them. So, we're going there."

"Well how much further is it? Because as cute as these boots are, they were not made for walkin'." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, those aren't boots. They're pumps." Steph laughed.

"Same thing." Lorelai waved it off. "Anyway, I guess someone will just have to carry me."

"It's only a block away."

"Rory, how much do you love mommy?"

"Not enough to carry you."

"Not even a piggyback ride?"

"Sorry, but I have heels on too."

"Even in my frail old age?"

"Here we are!" Steph interrupted.

"Oooo!" Lorelai walked towards the party.

"Hey, look! A bar!" Juliet said.

"Happy husband hunting."

"Thanks!" Juliet yelled, already halfway there.

Eventually, as the group parted ways, only Rory and Lane were left together and headed to the bar.

"So next week, huh? You excited, Ror?"

"Yeah, totally." Rory and Lane took their drinks from the bartender.

"And terrified, right?"

"Absolutely." Rory laughed. "But it's not cold feet or anything."

"I totally get that. I was a nervous wreck on my wedding day. Did I ever tell you about how my mother tried to give me the sex talk?" Lane said as the pair made their way back into the crowd.

Rory choked on her drink. "Uh, no. I think you left that detail out. How did Mrs. Kim go about that?"

"It was very interesting, to say the least. Although the funniest part is that she wouldn't actually say 'sex'. She skillfully worked her way around that."

"Hmm. Props to Mrs. Kim. Give me the details later." Rory said, seeing Stephanie and Rose heading over to them.

"Will do."

"You guys are not going to believe this." Steph said.

"What?"

"The guys are here." Rose said.

"What? No way. Where?" Lane asked, looking around.

"Finn is at the bar, and I'm guessing he's too drunk to notice Jules, and Jules is too focused on finding a husband with the bartender to notice him. And Logan, Colin, Seth, Robert and the rest of the guys just headed over there."

"Let's go surprise them."

----

"Mates, I'm going to the bar."

"Don't get lost."

"No promises."

After a few seconds of silence, Colin spoke up. "Have you ever noticed how odd waffle cones are?" Colin asked Logan, Robert, and Seth.

"What?" All three guys said.

"Think about it. They're meant to hold ice cream. But they're made like waffles. Most waffles I've seen are soft, and would turn to mush if ice cream touched them. Yet, waffle cones stay hard. And they don't even taste like waffles. I think it's kind of weird. Don't you?"

"Uh...yeah." Robert said.

"What are you trying to hide from us?" Logan asked.

"Excuse me?" Colin asked innocently.

"The whole waffle cone thing. You only say random stuff when you're trying to hide something." Seth said accusingly.

"Nothing, there's just this girl at the bar that I think we know."

"Who?" Robert asked, looking around.

"That blonde girl."

"That's Juliet."

"I know."

"So why were you trying to hide that?"

"Because if she's here, either she got lost or the rest of the girls are here. And I doubt it's the first one. Then again...you never know with Jules."

"You think Rory's here?" Logan asked looking around.

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you implied it."

"Even if they are here, do you really want to talk to them? It's a bachelor party. The only girls that should be around us are strippers. And Reporter Girl just doesn't say 'stripper' to me." Robert said.

"She better not." Logan started walking to the bar to get to the bottom of it.

--

"Hey Finn. You see any good prospects yet?"

"Nope, not yet. But have no fear, I _will _get lucky tonight." Finn winked.

"That is not any of our concerns."

"Fine." Finn shrugged. "You guys want a drink?"

"No actually, we came over here to ask you if you know that girl." Colin nodded his head towards Juliet.

"The blonde? No, why? You want a date, Colin?"

"No, I just..."

"Just what, Colin?"

"Steph!" Finn jumped up from the bar stool and hugged Stephanie tightly, causing her to be surprised and almost tumbled backwards.

"Hi, Finny." Steph laughed, hugging him back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just stopped by the store, I needed some hair spray and Jamaica has the best kind."

"You know, I heard that." Finn looked around at the surrounding people.

"Sure." Logan shook his head. "Steph, is Rory here?" Logan asked.

"Rory is right here, Huntz. Why, you miss me already? It's only been a few days."

"It's been a week, Ace. I missed you." Logan grabbed Rory into a big hug and kissed her on her head.

"Aww, you old softie." Rose teased.

"Ha-ha." Logan laughed sarcastically. He looked down at Rory in his arms. She smiled up at him.

"Go hang out, guys. We won't be mad at you. Go on, get." Lane shooed them.

"See you guys later, then." Logan didn't need any further convincing.

"Bye guys." Rory laughed.

"Let's dance, Ace."

She laughed. "Alright. But I'm a _wee_ bit tipsy." She held her index finger and thumb about a centimeter apart.

"Oh, yeah? Well, this ought to be an interesting dance then."

--

"Getting tired, Ace?" Logan asked as Rory laid her head on his chest.

"Yes." Rory replied sleepily.

As if on cue, Steph and Lane came over to get a sleepy Rory to take her back to her hotel room. "Ror, I think it's time to go to sleep."

"Nah, I'm not tired." Rory said, lifting her head and continuing to slow dance with Logan.

"Rory, you're such a liar. Don't you want to get some sleep? We're leaving tomorrow afternoon and then your wedding will be two days after we get home. Do you want to be extra jet lagged?"

"Why aren't you tired?" Rory asked, directing her question at Logan.

"Because I didn't wake up till 4." Logan laughed.

"Are you going home tomorrow too?" Rory asked.

"Yes, Ace."

"He'll even be on the same plane as us." Steph assured her.

"Really?" Rory looked at Logan.

"I guess so, Ace."

"Colin confirmed it." Lane said.

"Okay, but I still don't want to leave you yet." Rory put her head back on Logan's chest.

"How about we all head to the hotel room? I think that will be easier than trying to get her there without you." Lane suggested.

"Alright. Come on, Ace. We're going for a walk."

----

"I can't believe it. We're staying in the same hotel." Logan said. He was carrying Rory bridal style now since she had fallen asleep.

"What floor?" Steph asked, laughing.

"24th. You?"

"21st." They all laughed.

"How did we not see each other?"

They walked down the hallway and to the door of the girls' suite. "Geez, she has so much crap in here." Steph complained while searching through Rory's purse for her room key.

"Aren't you guys sharing a room?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Steph asked, still searching. "Dude, this is such a small purse, and yet, you can't find anything in it. It's nuts!"

"Don't you have your own key?"

"Steph lost hers." Lane said. "I gave her mine, which she also lost. Then Rose gave her hers because Steph left an earring in the room. She lost that key on the way down to the lobby."

"Can't you just go to the front desk and ask for another key?"

"That would be too easy." Steph said. "Ah-ha! I found it!" Steph slid the key into the reader and held the door open for Logan and Lane. Lane led him over to Rory's bed and Logan laid her down.

"Night, Ace." Logan kissed her forehead. "See you later." Logan walked back into the main room. "See you guys later. I'm going to bed."

"Night, Huntz." Steph said from the mini-fridge.

"Night, Logan." Lane laughed at her friend's antics.

"Night, Lane." Logan was on his way out. "Oh, when is the flight?"

"3. But we're meeting at 1 in the lobby."

"Alright. See ya."

"Bye."

----

"Good morning, sunshine." Rory chirped to Colin and Finn, who were seriously hung over.

"Not so loud." Finn cringed in dark sunglasses.

"Not a good night?" Rory said mockingly.

"Long. And very boozy." Colin said.

"God, you guys are loud." Finn sat down in one of the huge chairs in the lobby.

"Where's Logan?"

"Who knows?" Colin said, grabbing his head and sitting in the chair next to Finn.

"Heads up." Rory threw asprin at them just as Logan walked over to her.

"Hey, guys." Logan patted both Colin and Finn on their backs. They both let out tiny, weak moans. Hey laughed. "Hey, Ace." He walked over to Rory and kissed her.

"Hey."

"How much coffee did you have today?"

"Not much. Very little, in fact."

"Your definition of very little coffee is not the same as someone else's definition. How many cups?"

"In the past hour, she's had four." Lane said, coming up behind them in the lobby with Stephanie and Rose in tow.

"The hour before that it was five."

"Guys!" Rory exclaimed. "You're not supposed to rat me out! That's totally goes against girl code."

"Our girl code was thrown out years ago." Lane said.

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai shouted as she came out of the elevator with Juliet.

"Coffee does wonders for hangovers." Juliet said.

"I taught her my secret weapon." Lorelai said proudly.

"Ace, nine cups of coffee?"

"Nine? Way to go!" Lorelai gave her daughter a high-five.

"What?" Rory said at Logan's look. "Hey, they made me the coffee! Blame them!" She pointed at Steph and Lane.

"Don't blame us! We didn't force you to drink it." Lane said.

"Thanks, Lane, my best friend." Rory playfully glared at Lane.

"Love you too."

--

_(On the plane)_

"Of course, there was music playing." Lorelai said.

"Of course."

"And I guess it was a little loud." Lorelai shrugged. "It wasn't that loud to me. Then there was a knock on the front door - more like a pounding - and Babette answered it. Remember, she was a little drunk - and the cops were on the other side."

"Wait, I can picture where this is going." Rory said. "And it is not pretty."

"Why was there alcohol at a five year old's birthday party?" Logan asked.

"There were people there that were older than five!" Lorelai defended. "Besides, I had just turned 21 that year, and it's exciting. I'm sure you all remember."

"Like you never drank before that, right mom?"

"You keep telling yourself that. Anyway, Babette got excited and then she sort of started parading around the house saying, 'they're here!!' The cops asked who owned the house, and I think it was Patty that told them it was me. They came to me and said that the music was too loud. When I turned it down, they left..."

"But what about the clown?"

"Yeah, how'd he get arrested?"

"I'm getting there! They left, and about 30 minutes later, they came back and said they needed to arrest the clown. He was being loud and obnoxious and quote, 'disturbing the peace'. I don't understand. In that case, they should have arrested the kids. They were all screaming and yelling."

"You would have given me and my friends up to go to juvy? Mom! That is so cruel!"

"Oh, honey. No, just you."

"Good to know." Lane said.

"Traitor!" Rory said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why would police arrest the clown? That doesn't make sense." Colin said.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Kirk was one of the police officers?"

"Yes."

"And the clown was Adam Simmons. Some kid in college. He and Kirk had a rivalry going on. Apparently, Adam had entered into clown college at the same time Kirk was in it, and completely embarrassed Kirk so much, he had to drop out. Which is why he became a police officer."

"Oh, see, now that makes much more sense." Rory said, Lane nodding in agreement.

"Oh, is that that one guy that was just wandering around town aimlessly during the maze?" Logan asked. "How old is he?"

"Nobody knows. You'd have to cut him open and count the rings inside." Lorelai said.

"Glad I asked."

----

_(Later that night. Rory and Logan's Apartment.)_

"Home sweet home." Rory said, dropping her bags and falling onto her back on the bed.

"Did you have fun, Ace?"

"I did. But I'd have to say, the highlight of the trip was my mom and the DJ."

"Oh, yes. People will be talking about that for years." Logan said, laying next to her.

"Decades."

"Centuries."

"In a thousand years, I think people will still be talking about it."

"It's quite possible."

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you, too, Ace."

"Next week."

"Next week."

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger."

**A/N: I think this is as good a spot as any to end this thing. Anyway, so sorry for not updating in forever. Can't believe it's been over two whole months!!**

**Anyway, you know the drill. Review, I get inspired to write. (I recently received 2 reviews from people in one week that completely inspired me. Thank you to 'rogan4evur' and 'chocolate fish', you inspired me!) I've got the chapter in my head, and will start putting it to paper TONIGHT. Whether I finish it soon is a different story! Thanksgiving will probably allow me to finish it soon, though. But I am writing a HUGE essay for English, so hopefully I can do both at the same time... Enough of me ranting...**

**Thank you for the reviews you guys keep throwing at me, you all are amazing! You all are my inspiration and I love you all!!**

**Have an amazing Thanksgiving! :)**


	19. Dress Mess

**SOOOOO...This is NOT the wedding chapter. This is a quick filler just so that the wedding will be in chapter 20. I'm OCD like that. But to be honest, I seriously thought the last chapter was 19, and that the wedding would be 20, and I was making sure of the chapters and found out the wedding would be 19, and I didn't like that. I'm totally OCD, it's a problem I find to be extremely annoying. Hope you all like this, my best friend gave me the idea, and it was genius! (not trying to be a kiss up here. lol)**

**Chapter 19**

_2 Days Before The Wedding_

Rory sat in the living room of her mother's house waiting for her mom to give her dress so she could do last minute alterations.

"Mom! What is taking so long? It's not like you had to go to China for the dress. It should be in your closet, hanging there, just like I left it. Please tell me you didn't mess it up."

"Chill, Bridezilla. Your dress is fine." Lorelai came down the stairs with the dress.

"Oh, come to mommy." Rory held out her hands for her dress.

"Damn, that dress is beautiful." Steph and Lane whistled.

"Logan is going to flip." Rose agreed.

"He's gonna go nuts." Juliet said.

"Yes, now put it on." Lorelai said. "We need to make sure it fits."

Rory did as was told and all the girls helped her. "Okay, I think it's still too long." Rory complained, lifting her dress above her feet.

"What about your shoes?" Lane said.

"Right. Can someone get them for me?"

"I'm on it." Steph said. "Where are they?" Steph shouted from Rory's room.

"Um, in the shoe box in my closet."

"Here they are." Steph said, coming back into the room.

"Lift right foot." Steph slid her shoes on while Rory held onto Lane and Rose's shoulders for support. "And right. There you go, Cinderella."

"Why, thank you, my prince charming." Rory bowed.

"Okay, you're right. The dress is still to long." Lorelai said.

"Told you." Rory looked down at her mother.

"Hmm. OW! Evil needle." Lorelai glared at the needle.

"Don't get into any fist fights with the needle, Lorelai. The needle will do more damage to you." Steph said.

"Minor details. Hmm where is it...?" Lorelai trailed off looking around her. "Ah-ha! I have found it!"

"Found what?

"The coffee."

"Mom."

"What?"

"Don't drink coffee near this dress, please, mom. The wedding is in two days and I really don't want anything to happen to it..." Rory stopped after seeing the girls' faces. "What? What's wrong? Mom? What happened? Why are they looking at you like that?"

"Okay, Rory, don't flip."

"What did you do?"

"I may have spilled..."

"You didn't."

"I'm so sorry. But it's not like anyone will notice." 

"Mom! There is coffee all over the back. People will notice."

"They'll just think you really like coffee."

"I am going out to look for a new dress. Don't come, because you might just spill coffee on those too. I'll get a professional to alter the dress. Who's coming with me?"

"ME!" Steph, Rose, and Juliet said.

"Lane?"

"I wish I could, but I can't. I've got a shift at the diner in 30 minutes."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry, Ror. You know I would."

"Yeah. It's alright. I love you, Lane."

"Love you too."

--

_At the Mall_

"Bridal store up ahead!" Rose shouted, pointing.

"Charge!"

"Okay, there are three dresses here that are totally up your alley, Ror." Steph handed her dresses about 10 minutes later.

"And I've got two. How many do you guys have?"

"We each have two."

"Better get to trying on dresses."

----

40 minutes later, Rory had tried on all the dresses and finally made her decision. "I'm going with this one. It's comfy, and it looks pretty. I actually think I like this one better than my original."

"Finally! Let's pay."

"Does it need to be altered at all?" The sales woman asked Rory.

"Actually no, it's okay. It fits perfectly."

"Excellent. I'll ring it up for you."

----

"I feel so much better that that's done and out of the way." Rory said. "I think I should go show Mom. I was kin of tough on her. She was just trying to help out."

"I agree." Steph said, nodding in approval.

"Yeah. We just didn't want to tell you." Rose said.

"Why not?"

"Because we didn't want to piss you off, RG." Juliet said as if it was obvious.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Let's go, guys." They all got into the limo and headed for Stars Hollow.

**A/N: Okay, that's where I'm ending this thing. Partly because I'm too lazy to write it out and partly because I'm on a deadline. So, the girls get to SH, Lorelai and Rory make up, Rory shows Lorelai the dress...blah blah blah. Fluff fluff fluff. Anyway, the deadline I'm trying to reach is to post the wedding chapter by the 2 year anniversary. (I can't believe it's been 2 years since I started this.)**

**So, my goal for the wedding chapter will be SATURAY. I'm excited, this is a challenge and I don't back down from challenges. I may even update it sooner, depending on how inspired I get. PLEASE leave me reviews, I get inspired!! THANKS EVERYONE! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not, I'm sorry, I thought it was boring too. But leave reviews anyway, even if it's just to tell me to get off my lazy butt and write the wedding more!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


	20. Author's Note

**Hello, readers!**

**So, this is obviously not that long-awaited update that you all have been waiting for, unfortunately. I'm ending **_**this**_** story. I will, however, start a new one with the same story line, which will pretty much just be rewriting this story. It's been a long time since this story was updated and it's time for a rewrite. I was 13-ish when I started and it's awkward and choppy, and I'm a perfectionist.**

**The past two years have been a rollercoaster of emotions. I never thought that the things that happened could happen how they did... If you catch my drift. Let's just say that things in my life for the past two years were either amazing or horrible. I lost people and gained people, graduated high school and then "lost my way." It hasn't been easy. I know that's no excuse, but it's the truth. I'm only just now beginning to figure things out again, and I'm still not sure.**

**One day, I got an email telling me that someone had favorited this story and put it on alert. That got me thinking. I used to turn to this story as an escape from the world and its hurt. I used to be able to block things out and write, but eventually, I couldn't ignore what was happening in my life and fanfiction was put on the backburner, completely forgotten for about a year. I got a couple of emails, and then my curiosity was piqued. I started to read some of the fantastic fanfictions on here and was inspired to write, then realized that my own story was in a league completely below all the others. I guess you could say I had story envy. And me, being the competitive perfectionist I am, decided to rewrite it.**

**Like I said earlier, I'm starting over, from scratch. New title, new dialogue, new thought processes, more mature thinking (now that I am actually an adult and in college), more advanced character development, and so on and so forth. As a person (and more specifically as a writer), I have new views on life. When I first started writing this, things in my life were fantastic. I was a naïve 13-year-old that didn't know better. Now, at 18, I'm an optimistic pessimist (the glass is half full, but it could spill), and that's that.**

**So to sum up, this story as you know it is ending. I will be starting a new version of it that will hopefully be better in everyone's opinion.**

**I'm not sure when I will begin posting new chapters. I've got 3 chapters already written out, but now that I am in college, my homework level has increased dramatically. I thought people were exaggerating when they said that... They were not. At all. Anyway, even though I have 3 chapters, I want to start updating when I have more so that there isn't a huge gap because as a reader of stories, I hate that.**

**Anyway, keep an eye out. I hope you guys will all love the new version. I don't know what it will be called yet...**

**Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story! Your love and support was, is, and always will be so appreciated!**

**Ashley**


End file.
